


Getting Away From It All

by cjmoliere, GoldsJRZGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Baelfire/Neal Cassidy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmoliere/pseuds/cjmoliere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldsJRZGirl/pseuds/GoldsJRZGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winning ticket leads Emma, Henry, the Charmings, Rumple, Belle, Regina, and Hook to go on vacation to beach resort in Florida and try as best they can to get away from it all after the debacle Zelena turned all their lives into. Set betwee S3 and S4, canon before this story. Rumbelle, Snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembrance of Things Past

With the breaking of the second curse, the residents of Storybrooke found themselves having to deal with the outside world a little more now. Emma had forgotten Henry entered her in a drawing to win a trip to Florida. They both laughed about it then, thinking she had no chance of winning.

Then one day UPS dropped off a package from the company running the contest announcing her as the winner and her and seven other people were invited to spend a week at a resort in Juno Beach. Henry was one of the obvious choices for people to bring. The others…not so easy to choose.

She wanted to take her parents who really hadn't been able to relax in over twenty-eight years but she wasn't sure they would feel comfortable being separated from her little brother so soon after his birth. They finally relented when Granny and Ruby offered to look after little Neal while they were gone.

Regina was another obvious choice. She wouldn't let Emma take Henry anywhere without her and she was still devastated over her relationship with Robin Hood being reduced to ashes and furious at Emma for being the cause of it as her mother destroyed Regina's chances with Daniel years earlier.

Killian made it quite clear he wasn't going to stay behind either. Their own relationship was off to a good start, or so they thought.

Henry was the one who supplied the names of the last two guests. "I want to bring Grandpa and Belle," he declared.

She nodded. Now that Zelena was gone and Rumple was married to Belle, Henry was spending more time with him. It was what they both needed, especially now that the one person who linked them was gone. Henry barely knew his father and though Neal and Rumple had been separated for centuries, Rumple had plenty of stories to share with his grandson about the time they did have together. Also the newly married couple deserved a honeymoon after the emotional rollercoaster ride they'd been through. They were still working out some issues through weekly visits to Dr. Hopper.

Emma left it up to her son to approach them, thinking he would have better luck with them. She knew them getting away from it all for a week or so was what Neal would've wanted.

When they arrived in Florida Emma could feel the walls around her heart going up again. This was the second time she was in Florida without Neal and she wouldn't dare go near Tallahassee again. She could still hear his weak voice pleading with her to find her own Tallahassee…without him. She wondered if he thought that would be with Killian. For his part, Killian understood why this trip was an emotional one for Emma. She'd talked to him about her past with Neal and all the dreams they had….it was the same for him when he was with Milah. They were both trying to move on but the question was whether or not they were trying to do it too soon.

They were booked into four different rooms in the main house: one room for Rumple and Belle, another for Snow and David, Regina and Henry shared a room and Emma and Killian shared another though they would sleep in separate beds much to Killian's dismay. There was so much to see and do around the town that forgetting everything for a while seemed easy.

Also, all but two of them knew little about the world beyond Storybrooke's borders except what the first curse gave them in Rumple, Belle, Snow, Regina and David's cases and Killian received his education from Emma and Henry.

Another upside was that they all had some space between them. Being together while dealing with the Wicked Bitch Zelena had everyone on edge and tempers flared.

There was still a trace of that tension the first day they arrived. Henry wanted everyone to have dinner together but Regina, Rumple, and Killian were apprehensive for different reasons.

Regina couldn't look at Emma and Snow being happy with the men they loved while it was possible she would never see hers again. Killian and Rumple still had a complicated history that wouldn't be resolved overnight.

Rumple couldn't stand seeing the woman his Bae loved with the same man who stole his first wife away from him and he was furious with Regina for not punishing her sister for the death of his son and the year of torture she endured at his hands, forcing him to make a decision that Belle had forgiven him for but it made their marriage start off on the wrong foot. Still, they all agreed to it for the boy's sake.

Later on that night after everyone else slept, Emma was still restless. She decided to introduce her pirate to this world's night life, their first stop being the Thirsty Turtle Sea Grill. It was both adult and kid friendly but now that it was late, the place was packed with adults.

Once they were seated in a booth, Emma ordered them some hot wings and beers.

"No rum?" Killian asked her.

"Nope. Not yet anyway. Hook, if you're gonna live in this world now you need to learn to act like it. The food's great and the drinks are even better."

"You've been here before, haven't you?"

She nodded. "Came down here a few times while I was living in Tallahassee."

The server returned with their beers first.

Killian raised his glass and sniffed it, frowning. Then he gathered his courage and took a sip. It was a bit bitter tasting but good. "Not bad, Swan."

"You get used to it."

After a few more sips he was starting to get used to it. Minutes later the server set their hot wings down on the table.

"Ready for a new challenge, Hook?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I wanna see how many of those you can eat without needing a drink."

"They just look like little chickens with sauce on them."

She smirked. "If you say so."

"I'm a pirate, Swan….chickens with sauce don't scare me." He grabbed the first one and bit into it, gasping. He dropped the wing on his plate. "What….h…hot!"

"That's the idea," Emma said with a grin. "Need a drink?"

He grabbed his beer and gulped it down to cool off his mouth while Emma watched, laughing. When their server passed their table he ordered another one. His mouth was still on fire.

Even as she watched her new boyfriend's first experience with hot wings and beer she found herself thinking of Neal. They'd issued challenges like this to each other constantly during their travels, getting her into bars with fake IDs but she was usually the one to lose. Neal could drink her under the table and eat anything, no matter how spicy it was.

"I remember one time Neal ate two dozen of these things while I barely got three down without having to take a drink…." She was saying.

Killian knuckles tightened around the neck of the bottle he was holding.

She was doing that more often now than before, bringing Neal up when they were alone. He missed him too, he was a liar to claim otherwise, but he didn't want the other man's ghost coming between them now that things seemed to be going well. He kept his silence, not wanting to make waves but sooner or later he felt a tsunami was coming. He ordered another beer but when he lifted the bottle to his lips he heard Pan's voice taunting him about his drinking. I'm not a drunk, he thought.

"Something wrong, Hook?" she asked him.

"What…umm…no love, not at all," he lied and took a drink. He started to relax after a few more beers as did she and she hadn't mentioned Neal in hours. It was just the two of them again.

They had the bar staff call them a cab to take them back to the resort.

Killian passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow but Emma was having more trouble. She sensed Killian was upset by how many times she spoke of Neal during the evening though he was trying not to show it.

She grabbed her copy of their room keycard and went outside for a walk.

"You always did have to walk it out when something was bothering you," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her and froze.

Her body trembling, she turned and saw Neal…or a ghostly image of him before her.

"N…Neal…but you're…."

"I'm still dead, Em," he said sadly. "But I can't cross over. Not yet."

"Why?" she asked, in tears.

"I need to be sure you're all going to be okay…you….my dad, and Henry."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"No you're not, Em. You're having second thoughts."

"I rushed into it all, Neal…and I'm not usually like that….I don't like rebound relationships…they never work."

"And drinking yourself into oblivion or throwing my memory up to Killian isn't the best way to handle to it," he reminded her.

"Don't get me wrong…I do like Hook…he's a lot like us, y'know…had to fend for himself for so many years and he could've just sailed off when those bastards took Henry but he didn't….he came back. I know he did it for me…thinking he had a shot….Shit Neal, you always knew how to talk us out of any jam."

"Do you remember when I told you about how my relationship with my father turned bad and you said running away wasn't the answer? That maybe I should have gone back home and talked with him? I thought you were nuts . . .but you weren't. You were right. I should have talked things out . . .but I didn't think I was ready and then . . .everything else happened. And now I reget not doing it. Well, I'm gonna give you back your own advice. Talk to him, Em. Tell him how you feel, because if you don't feel the same way he does . . .it's better to let him know now than later . . ."

She was glad she was somewhere she could talk to him freely without anyone thinking she was completely insane and had to wonder if she wasn't the only one seeing him. She was certain his father would. Neal's death impacted both of them the most….they were with him during his final moments.

"I'll try..." she vowed.

"Good. Because all I want is for you to be happy . . .and it's your choice about what makes you happy, Emma. If you think being with Killian does, then do that. If you think just being with Henry and having your friends and family around is what you need, do it."

Have you...talked to your dad...since...?"

He sighed. "Not yet. But I will. I don't want him to feel guilty over me. Or about what happened between us."

"He's having a rough time of it, Neal. He and Belle try to hide it from the rest of us but we see it...and Henry needs you too. At least now he's getting to spend some time with your dad." She shook her head. "As for me...I think Killian and I need some time apart...and if it works out...then I guess I'll have my Tallahassee...but it won't be the same Neal. That was our dream."

"I know . . ." he reached out a hand, and she felt a glowing light on her cheek. "Love transcends time and space, Emma . . .that much I've learned from being in this form . . . and love always returns to you . . .one way or another . . ."

She reached out to touch his hand only to feel air.

It happened with his father and Belle but she knew he could never return to them...that was the price he'd paid to bring his father back. When she asked Regina about this, the elder sorceress explained that it violated the Laws of Magic and Balance.

He smiled at her sadly. "You can't touch me, wild swan. Though I can touch you, if I concentrate. It's one of the rules."

"The rules suck."

"You said it. And you know what I've always said."

"Rules are meant to be broken?" she asked with a grin.

"Yup. You can't touch me because I'm not physically here . . .I'm light and shadow and emotion now . . .but if I try hard enough . . ." His form suddenly became non-transparent. "I can only do this for a few minutes . . . or someone will see . . .and they'll kick my ass . . ."

"I don't care!" She threw her arms around him. He felt real, solid, like the day she had held him in her arms in the woods.

And he hugged her back.

"I wanted to save you...I really did..." she sobbed.

"I know . . .you think I didn't? But saving me would have caused you to die . . . so you had to let me go . . .all magic comes with a price . . .and I understand now what my papa did all those years ago . . .so don't feel guilty, Emma. There was nothing you could have done."

"I did more than that, Neal. I screwed up bad. I...I went back into the past and did just what my mother did. I took the man Regina loved away from her...so I don't deserve to be happy..."

"Hey. We all make mistakes . . .wrong choices . . .that doesn't mean we don't deserve to be happy . . .it just takes us longer to find our way through the shadows . . .and hey, maybe this was meant to happen. As a test. Or something. I don't know. I'm not privy to a lot of what goes on up there. So you screwed up. I did that so many times I'm surprised I'm even allowed to be where I am. But you know something? You can always fix things . . . somehow."

"I wouldn't even know where to start with that...she's still upset with me but we're civil for Henry's sake."

"Maybe it's not up to you . . .but up to her. Maybe she has to learn to forgive someone who's made a mistake . . .the way she didn't before." He said gently. "Forgiveness . . . is a very powerful magic, Emma. It can change your life. Like love."

"Not something I would've heard you say before..." she said.

"Well . . .that was before . . ." he smirked. "And that's one thing I've learned . . .because I made that mistake . . .I didn't know how to forgive my father . . . and in my anger I hurt us both so bad . . .I said things I shouldn't have, I did things I shouldn't have. That's partly why I'm here now. To fix the mess I've made."

"We all had a hand in it too, Neal You shouldn't have to carry the weight alone."

"But a lot of it falls on me, Emma. I should've known better . . . he always forgave me when I screwed up. And the one time he really did . . .I forgot everything I knew and I let my anger dictate my choices."

"I've got a lot of things to fix...and I guess I'd better get started."

"Yeah and I've got a few more people to see," he said. He drew back slightly. "I want you to find your own happiness, Emma. And when you do, however you do, you'll have found Tallahassee." Then he dipped his head and he kissed her, letting the love flow through him into her. "Remember, wild swan . . .forgiveness and love are the most powerful magic . . ."

She released her hold on him with great reluctance. "I'll see you again...won't I?"

"Yes . . .they've said I can take as long as you need . . ."

She laughed. "Pretty nice of them but I don't want to be the one holding you back from crossing over. I'll work this out, Neal."

"You aren't. I decide that. And just because I go . . .doesn't mean I can't return . . .once in awhile . . ."

"I'd like that..."

"Me too . . ." Suddenly his form flickered and became transparent once more."Sorry, couldn't hold it."

"It's okay. I should be getting back anyway. Hook probably already knows I'm gone."

"Yeah. See ya around, babe. And remember what I said," he smiled at her. Then he faded from view.

Emma walked back to the main house, gathering her courage. She was usually the one having her heart broken...but now she was about to break someone else's...and she wasn't going to enjoy it. But at the same time she knew she wasn't ready yet to have another relationship, and she wasn't sure if she would be.

 **Page~*~*~*~*~Break** ;)

This was supposed to be a vacation where they could all relax but Belle knew her husband well enough that he wasn't.

Their lives had been one terrifying roller coaster ride over the last year...his sacrifice to protect them from Pan...his captivity...Bae's death...

And she hadn't helped matters by eliciting a promise from him that she now regretted...asking him not to seek justice against the woman responsible for his son's death and forced him to deceive her so that he could.

They talked it out but that wasn't the issue that kept her up at night. It was hearing him toss and turn in his sleep screaming her name and Bae's...or wanting his freedom.

And tonight she woke up to find him out on the balcony terrified after another nightmare...

He was standing there shivering in his pajamas, his feet bare, his hair sticking up, gripping the railing and breathing in frightened pants, like an animal pushed to the edges of its endurance.

"Rumple..." she called out.. She didn't approach him right away. In all the books she'd read on Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder she learned that sometimes sufferers lashed out when touched after a nightmare.

He jerked his head up at the sound of his name. "Belle . . .just needed . . .to get out . . .I was trapped in that filthy cage . . .I couldn't get out . . .smothering . . ." He gasped, drawing in lungfuls of the ocean air.

"It's all right," she said softly. "You're safe now...you're with me..."

He stayed on the balcony for several minutes, trying to shake off the nightmare, reminding himself that he was free, that the cage was a memory, and he was here, in Florida . . .supposedly enjoying a vacation.

"Come...sit down...and we'll have a glass of iced tea..." She took his hand and led him over to the two chairs outside their room.

"I'm sorry . . .but I can't seem to let go of the . . .memories . . ." he said guiltily. "I didn't mean to wake you . . ."

"It'll take time but I'll be with you...every step of the way." She told him softly."And if I have to lose sleep, so be it. I'd rather wake up and find you than wake up and you not ever be there again..."

She felt like part of her died the day she saw him thrust his dagger into his own heart and his father's.

And she'd gotten him back..only to lose him again for an unbearable year...and the price of his resurrection had been a devastating one for both of them.

"I'm not going anywhere . . . unless they're coming to take me away to the funny farm," he joked feebly.

"You are not going to the funny farm. I won't allow it." She handed him his glass of tea and his anxiety medication.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Lucky for me. Another woman would have shoved me in the van and took my money and run with it, while they locked me up." He swallowed his pills and drank the tea. "Milah sure as hell would've. In two seconds."

"I'm not Milah...or any of the others. I didn't marry you for your money. I married you for who you are...the best chipped cup."

"Only you would describe me that way. I'm cracked all over," he smirked.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "And I still love you for it."

"And I love that you love this broken apart magician . . . because nobody else would."

"They're fools, Rumple." She pressed her hand against his heart. "They're too afraid to look here and see what I see...a beautiful, yet complicated man...just like the rest of us only we're not as courageous to admit it."

His hand closed around hers. "You've always looked at me with your heart . . . and seen something there nobody else ever has. Not even Bae . . ."

"Oh Rumple..." she whispered, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes upon hearing his lost son's name.

His own eyes misted. "I dreamed again of him . . .he fell through the portal . . . and then I jumped in after him . . .and he was lying on the ground, dying from the curse on the vault . . .and I couldn't save him . . . all my magic . . .and I couldn't save him . . . like me he made a deal he didn't understand . . .and that bitch used him to pay the price . . .!"

She felt so helpless as she listened to him recall what had been the darkest day of his life. What did you say to a man who buried a child?

Or in her husband's case, was not allowed to even attend his son's funeral.

Unable to find the words, she simply held him, hoping it would offer him some comfort.

"I...I felt like he was my son too...I didn't give birth to him but...he was part of you...and..."

He rested his head on her shoulder and tears fell from his eyes. "I miss him so much . . . when I lost him before, it was different, because I knew someday we'd see each other again . . .even if he hated me, still we'd see each other . . .but now someday will never come . . ."

"He didn't hate you, Rumple...you have to believe that.."

"He tolerated me . . .for Henry's sake . . .but I know . . .he wasn't the same boy I lost . . .it was my fault . . .all of it . . . I ruined his life . . .I did just what my father did . . ."

"You were trying to protect him..." she soothed."You couldn't be sure what would happen if you'd gone through that portal with him..."

"And now I'll never know," he said bitterly. "I suppose I ought to be glad his son doesn't hate me . . .and I'll try to do things differently with him."

Belle cursed that green skinned viper and now wished she'd been the one to thrust that dagger into the bitch's chest.

"Most importantly Rumple...you are all he has left of his father. He needs you...you need each other."

He nodded. "And I'll be there for as long as he needs me."

"And you have me to be there for both of you...though I'm not sure what kind of a grandmother I'll make."

"You'll be the best kind," he laughed. "One that's able to do all the fun things that his decrepit grandfather can't."

"Oh stop! You can lay out on the beach!"

"However...if I catch you looking at those bikini clad bombshells I will beat you."

"There's only one woman I'd want to look at in a bikini, dearie . . .and she's right here," he drawled. "Besides, I could get arrested for staring at teenagers. They'd think I was a pervert!"

"And if I catch any of these bombshells looking at my man, they'll be missing eyes."

He chuckled. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Who wants to see my scrawny body?"

She smiled seductively. "Me...and with as little clothing as possible..."

"I think I can arrange that . . ." he said with a lascivious smirk.

"On the beach under the stars..."

"Hmm . . .sounds good to me . . ."

"But...these beaches have listed hours so...we may need a little magic..."

"Magic's my specialty, dearie."

"So...before we go back home...promise me we'll find a night where we can sneak off..."

"That's a promise," he vowed. Then he yawned. "I think . . .I'm okay to go back to sleep now."

She draped her arm over his shoulder and helped him back into bed.

He snuggled next to her and soon fell asleep with his head on her shoulder, his ghosts laid to rest . . .for now.

 

 


	2. What Matters Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma beaks it off with Hook, Neal comes to Rumple and talks with him, the Charmings visit Jupiter inlet lighthouse, and the others all go to the beach, where some funny things occur.

When Emma returned to their room Killian was awake watching a movie though his mind was preoccupied with something else. He turned off the TV and glanced over at her. "We need to talk, Killian," she said softly. This wasn't going to be easy for her to say nor for him to hear but it had to be done for both their sakes.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she held a hand up to silence him. "This world and its customs are still new to you…and you're trying as best you can to learn them so you can…fit in more…but there are some things that are the same no matter what world we come from. Like getting into something we think we're ready for but we're not."

"Swan…."

"Just….let me finish," she pleaded. "We rushed into this, Hook. We both know it. There was so much crap that we were dealing with when we met…and even after we met that we never really sat down and thought about the reasons why we both didn't want to get involved in a relationship. We've both had our hearts broken….lost people we loved...and we need time…"

"You need time," he said and stood up. "I loved Milah very much but when I met you, I was ready to move on. I didn't think it would be possible with you at first…but the longer we were together; the more I thought we could have something, especially after we kissed in Neverland."

She spent the days after trying to pretend it never happened but when she was in that cave trying to rescue Neal from his cage she'd been forced to reveal a truth that devastated him….she wanted him to BE dead so that she could move on with her life.

She wasn't even thinking about Hook and that kiss when she said it. She was only thinking about how hurt she'd been when he left her years ago, pregnant and having to face jail time. Even after all that time, the wound didn't completely heal. When it finally did it was too late. He was dying in her arms and there was nothing any of the magic she had could do to save him.

"It's not that I don't like you Hook. I do…that never should've happened….nor anything else after it….not now…"

"I can ask either your father or Regina if they'd be willing to switch rooms," he offered bravely. He didn't like the idea of having to oust David from his wife's bed but David, being noble as he was would do it for his daughter. Regina on the other hand would be ecstatic to see the woman she held responsible for destroying her happiness miserable.

"It's not that I don't want to see you at all…just as friends for now…and I'm surprised by how calm you are about all this."

"Shouting down the roof isn't going to change things Swan…and it's bad form," he said. He lowered his head and sighed. "I'll switch rooms in the morning."

They went to sleep in their separate beds, him facing one wall, her facing the other. She meant what she said about them remaining friends until she decided she was ready to find her Tallahassee with someone other than Neal even if it took years and she doubted he would be willing to wait that long.

Neal reappeared hours later in the suite his father and Belle occupied. Both were still sleeping.

While he only visited Emma while she was awake, he had the ability to visit all of them in dreams but he chose only to do so with his father because of the nightmares Rumple still had.

After watching over him for many nights, he now knew it was time they spoke. He concentrated, allowing his essence to enter the dream realm and locate his father.

As he feared, he found him kneeling before his grave, weeping. "I'm so sorry Bae….it should be me there….not you!" he sobbed, pressing his forehead against the cold stone that bore his son's name in this world. "It's my fault….she used you to bring me back so she could control me….should've just left me there!"

"And leave Belle alone, Papa?" he asked, kneeling on the ground beside him. The older man gasped when he turned his head to see a shadow of his son at his side.

"Bae…?" Rumple whispered. He reached out to touch his son's face, expecting his hand to feel nothing but air as he should when encountering a spirit only his hand touched warm flesh.

"Papa, please...don't destroy your last chance to be happy," Neal pleaded.

Rumple stared at his son, tears streaming down his face. "How . . . how can I be happy when you're gone? When it was my fault you died!"

"NO! It was my choice. I am the one who brought you back. I was the one who chose to pay the price."

Rumple shook his head. "You didn't know what you were doing! You didn't know it would cost you your life! Dammit! She tricked you-she should have paid her own price, the bitch!"

"She did. With her life."

"Not before she used you . . .she USED you as her catspaw!" Rumple raged. "She should have opened the vault and paid her own life price, the cowardly bitch!"

"I would have done it anyway without her, Papa. We needed you."

"No, you didn't. You could have found another way to go back. I died for YOU-for ALL of you . . .and that was as it should be. The parent sacrifices himself for his child. It's how it's supposed to be."

"There was no other way that we could be sure she would be defeated!"

"How can you say that?" Rumple yelled. "I'm not the bloody savior! Emma is. She's the hero, not me! You needed HER, not me! I should have stayed dead . . .then you would still be alive." He lowered his head and wept. "No father should have to bury his child, Bae! Not ever!"

"In the end Papa, who had the courage to do what ultimately had to be done. You did. They would've just locked her up and eventually she would've escaped and carried out her plans."

He sighed. "She would've found a way to kill me anyway Papa. She wanted me out of the way so she could have you to herself."

"Sick little egotistical witch! Just like her mother! She wanted my power, she never wanted ME! She never loved me! Only one woman ever loved me. Even when I didn't deserve love she loved me. But not Zelena! She loved only herself . . .no matter what she claimed!" He panted suddenly. "Because love doesn't trap, it frees. And it doesn't torture, it heals."

"Papa...Papa...it's all right..." He ran over to the nightstand and grabbed the glass of weater.

He handed him the water glass. "C'mon Papa..."

Rumple stared at it, as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"Take a drink...you're going to hyperventilate..."

"I'm okay . . .I'm okay . . ."

His hand trembled as he lifted the glass.

Neal out his arm around his father's shoulders. "I'm not going to rest until you are."

Rumple sipped the water. "No rest . . . for the wicked, Bae."

"That's not who you are anymore and I don't want to hear you say it again or I'll break the rules and stay in physical form long enough to kick your ass to China!"

Rumple raised his eyes to his son. "Really, dearie? You break any more rules and they'll kick your ass out of Paradise!"

"Bring it," he challenged with a laugh.

He'd taken them back to his father's hotel room thinking he would be more comfortable there.

"Bae, you're out of your mind . . ."

"I don't care what it takes, Papa. I will see you, Emma, and Henry happy again or I'm not crossing over."

Rumple frowned. "You have to, Bae! Eventually. You can't stay between worlds forever. I'm not worth that."

"You would've done the same for me."

"That's different." Rumple argued.

"How so, Papa? Tell me?"

"After all I've done . . .to you and to everyone . . .why would you care if I'm happy or not? I cost you your happiness when you fell through that bloody portal. Remember? You were quick enough to point it out to me in Manhattan."

"And I've regretted those words ever coming out of my mouth! You made a mistake and you've been trying your whole life to make it right. I was just too damned stubborn and angry to see it...until I lost my own son!"

"What are you saying? That you need to repeat my mistakes?"

"I was desperate to get back to Henry...I didn't care what it took...just like you did to find me."

"And desperate souls do desperate things . . . I always loved you, Bae. The dagger curse never changed that. Even though it changed me. That always remained the same."

"I know, Papa..." Neal croaked.

"I never wanted to let you go . . . I never trusted the blue bitch . . . and I was afraid wherever she sent you would be a place neither of us could survive in . . .especially without my magic. Plus . . . the dagger wouldn't allow me to just leave."

"It would have harmed you." Neal added. It was one of the things he and Belle learned from the books on the curse in his castle library. "And possibly me."

"Yes. But by the time I realized that . . . you had activated the bean . . .and the portal was sucking you in . . .I couldn't hold on, Bae. I tried . . .I never let go . . .but you slipped from me . . ."

"Because it made me..." he said.

"Yes. That's the nature of a portal. To draw a person away, and send them to wherever you think of to go."

"And when you merged us together...I saw everything differently Papa...saw it through your eyes."

"I just wish I'd been able to protect you from everything she did just like you protected me while I was growing up."

"I didn't do such a good job of that. You grew up with my reputation. I wanted . . .so much more for you. But I went about it all wrong."

"We may not have been the most popular people in the village and poor but we were happy, Papa."

He nodded. "I know. And we would have been happy for a long time . . .if the duke hadn't conscripted you into his army. Sending children to fight and die in an endless war!"

"That you had to take the dagger to end anyway because Zozo sure as hell wasn't!"

"All I wanted . . . all I ever wanted . . . was to save you and them . . . I didn't realize what the curse would do to me . . .like Zoso said-I made a deal I didn't understand. . . ."

"Now that you no longer need the curse its time to break it, Papa. Do it for yourself...and for Belle."

"I'll try . . . if it's possible."

It is...but it takes more than Belle's kiss to break. And you won't lose your magic. After all these years, it's become part of you. The only difference is you won't be able to use dark magic."

"I never wanted to use dark magic . . .I thought I could use the power of the dagger for good. Only I didn't know that the dagger's power would pervert any good intentions I had . . . and make me want to hurt and kill people. I won't miss it, Bae."

"Then do you want to know how to do it?"

"Tell me. I want . . . to be the man Belle believes I can be . . .the good man I used to be."

"Ask her to take your curse from you and then have her kiss you, Papa. I said it takes more than her kiss because you have to be WILLING to let her break it. You weren't before. If you let her kiss you wanting her to break your curse she'll succeed."

"Okay. I'll do that. I'm ready now."

"You might want to wait til you sneak her off to the beach," Neal said with a smirk.

"Yes. I might." His father winked slyly. "Because afterwards . . . I might want to celebrate a wee bit."

Neal laughed "And make me a sibling?"

Rumple coughed. "I still can, you know. I'm not THAT old." He chuckled. "And I would like . . . a chance to raise a child with Belle."

"Well then a night on the beach is the best way to get started...but you better use some kind of cloaking spell. Cops patrol them after dark."

"I'll keep that in mind," his father laughed. Then he frowned. "And just how would you know where cops patrol, Baelfire?"

"Ummm...err...well...I ahhh...kinda got caught having a quickie on one."

Rumple nearly choked on his water. "My God! What were you thinking?"

"Ummm...wasn't thinking with my head?"

"Well, I could have guessed THAT!" Rumple wagged a finger at him. "Were you with Emma then?"

"Ummm...yeah..."

Gold shook his head. "Teenagers!"

"Wait til you try it, Papa."

Rumple smirked. "I'm looking forward to getting away from it all."

"You will be, Papa...in more ways than one." His physical form began to fade. "I have to go now Papa...I don't want to but I have one more person I need to see."

Rumple reached for his son. "I love you, Bae."

"I love you too, Papa." Neal embraced his father one more time before he vanished.

Rumple waved goodbye. Then he sank into a deep sleep, at peace at last.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Snow missed her son terribly. She'd made so many calls to Ruby and Granny since they left that her cell phone bill was probably in the thousands but she couldn't help it. She'd already been separated from one of her children before and couldn't bear it a second time.

David sighed. "Honey, maybe you could . . . wait an hour before calling to check on Neal again? Give Granny time to unglue the phone from her ear?"

"I'm sorry, David...I just...after what we went through with Emma..."

He hugged her. "I know . . .but you have to remember . . . this is different. No one's trying to kill you or take our baby. And he's safe and happy where he is right now. So let's . . . try and enjoy ourselves."

She laid a set of brochures out on the table. Florida, like many coastal states contained many lighthouses. There was one in Ponce Inlet and another Jupiter, just ten minutes from where they were staying.

She wanted to visit Jupiter Inlet since it was closer, Ponce Inlet was at least a two hour drive away.

And if the traffic was bad, the drive could take at least three hours.

"What do you think? Do you want to tour Jupiter Inlet?"

"Sure. That sounds like a neat place to visit."

"We are even allowed to go up in it! "

"Cool!"

"It's over a hundred feet. Sure you can handle it?" his wife teased.

She was also anticipating going inside an actual pioneer house known as the Tyndall House.

"I'm not afraid of heights, babe."

Neither was she and the long climb would be great exercise now that she was no longer pregnant.

"You wanna go ourselves, or shall we ask if Emma or Regina or the others want to come?"

"We can ask but Rumple would never be able to make the climb with his leg."

They noticed that since Zelena's defeat, Rumple was limping again and found it odd since he had his magic back and could heal it.

Then they recalled he spent a year in captivity and was most likely abused by Regina's poor excuse for a half sister.

"Right. And maybe he and Belle want to spend some time alone."

She couldn't fault them for that after all they'd been through.

"Emma and Hook might want to do that too," she mused.

When everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast the next morning she showed them the brochures and posed her question.

"It sounds like a wonderful place to visit," Belle said. "But...I think we have plans of our own today, don't we, Rumple?"

"Yes," he said. 'I'd like to relax for once." He drank some coffee and added, "Swim in the pool, walk on the beach, that kind of thing."

"You can always go before you leave," Snow pointed out.

He nodded. "We can, dearie."

"Ummm...I think I'm gonna spend the day with Grandpa Rumple and Belle," Henry said.

Regina looked startled. "You want to relax too?"

"Yeah? Don't you?"

"Uh . . . yeah . . . I could lay out and catch some rays . . .maybe read a book."

"Emma?" Snow glanced over at her daughter. She looked exhausted.

"I'll go."

"And I suppose I'll go to the beach with you and the crocodile," Killian said to Regina.

Belle glared at him. "Call my husband that one more time and you'll have your hook up your ass!"

Henry spit out his orange juice.

Snow smirked behind her hand. She had been waiting for that. There was nothing so dangerous as a wife defending her husband.

Regina nearly choked on her apple fritter.

Rumple paused with his toast halfway to his mouth. Belle had told him often enough how she detested that name the pirate called him, but had never revealed her distaste in such a bold manner.

"My apologies, love," Killian said to Belle.

"I'm not your love either so watch yourself."

"You're batting a thousand, Jones," Emma muttered.

"I'm trying, Swan..." he said nervously.

She sipped her hot cocoa with cinnamon. Perhaps she wasn't being fair, but she had actually enjoyed seeing Belle put him in his place.

If he'd been there, Neal would have jumped all over his ass too.

After breakfast, they split up, Regina, Belle, Killian, Rumple and Henry walked down to the beach while the Charmings took the rental car into Jupiter to visit the lighthouse.

Snow and David started their tour in the museum. Inside were exhibits from the town's past to its present. Photography was forbidden but she was amazed by what items they had on display and thought how this would make a great field trip idea for her students.

The price of the tour itself wasn't that expensive, only 9 dollars for adults. They signed up in the museum but there was still a thirty minute wait until the the next tour started.

Emma was happy that she got to spend some time with her parents, because there hadn't been that opportunity before when dealing with Zelena. Or afterwards when she'd been grieving over Neal and then traveling back in time like Marty McFly.

Some of that stuff Mom...it was amazing...all the old Indian artifacts!"

Snow smiled. We're supposed to see a pavillion that was made by them on the tour and the lighthouse itself George Meade helped design.

"Never would have thought a Civil War general would design a lighthouse," David spoke up.

"It was before the war, dear."

"I can't wait to go up it," Emma said. "The view is probably amazing."

"I've always liked being up high," Snow said happily.

"Yeah, you wanted a house with turrets," David grinned. "And a room with a view."

"The other one, Ponce Inlet is supposed to be even higher," Emma pointed out.

"Ooh, maybe we could see that one too!" her mother said. She glanced at her phone, where she had Granny's number on speed dial. "I wonder how Neal is?"

Emma shook her head. "Mom, will you relax! He's wife Ruby and Granny! God,The kid's gonna feel suffocated when he gets older!"

"Hon, do I have to take your phone away?" asked her husband.

"Please do!" Emma complained.

She hoped her mother wouldn't be gabbing on the phone during the tour or the guide would want to toss her in ocean.

David plucked it from his wife's hand. "Now, I'm gonna hang on to this and you're not gonna worry about the baby while we're on this vacation, okay? Remember, we agreed. We're supposed to have fun, not get stressed out. He's a good baby, he never cries a lot, and he's happy. And he's probably getting spoiled rotten by everyone."

They heard an announcement that the next tour was about to start and went outside where a line was forming.

"Hurry up and wait," Emma joked, it had been a favorite saying of Neal's. Be happy, Emma. She recalled his words and thought that she could try and enjoy this trip or be miserable on it. And she decided then and there that she was going to enjoy herself.

The guide informed them that since the lighthouse was still active and under the control of the US military, there were certain buildings they could not visit as officers resided there.

David snapped pictures with his camera while they listened to the tour guide explain the history of the exhibits they were seeing on the path that would eventually lead them to the lighthouse. Snow was pleased that their guide, a member of the Loxahatchee River Historical Society seemed to be very knowledgeable about the area and had an answer ready for any question a visitor asked.

During the tour they learned that the site also hosted weddings. Snow was thinking of asking David if they could renew their vows and thought Rumple and Belle should have a proper wedding other than the secret ceremony they had out at the wishing well. She understood their want of privacy but they were family and their union was something at least their grandson should've been a part of.

"Okay Mom, what's going on in that head of yours?" Emma teased her mother while they were standing under a bamboo pavillion while the tour guide explained the Indian history of the area.

"You'll find out soon enough," Snow said evasively. They coninued up the path to the lighthouse where the guide gave them more of the history of the lighthouse including more background information of General Meade and his role in its design.

"You ready to go up?" David asked the girls.

"I'm ready," Emma said. They started their climb up the steps, thankfully all of them were in good shape and didn't need to stop but some of the others did and the guide was kind enough to let them take a rest before continuing on.

The view from the top was spectacular. They could see the boats in the harbor, the palm trees dancing in the warm breeze and the cloudless sky. David took a few more pictures and a beautiful shot of Emma and Snow standing in front of the lighthouse.

Then Snow took the camera and snapped a picture of father and daughter and Emma took one of her parents. This quiet outing with them made her forget her troubles but only for a short time. Snow, having sensed there was something off about her daughter and Hook, decided to ask her about it before they started back to the resort.

"Emma, I noticed you and Hook seemed a bit tense this morning. What's going on?"

Emma sighed. "Killian and I...we're going to spend some time apart, Mom. I thought I was ready for another relationship after Neal...and that fiasco where the guy I was dating turned out to be a flying monkey...but I'm not. I should've known better. Rebound relationships don't work."

"No, they don't," Snow admitted. "I was stupid enough to have a one night stand with Victor after I thought your father and I were over...and I've regretted it. Yes we were cursed but still...I wasn't ready."

Emma debated whether she should mention seeing Neal's ghost then decided against it, not wanting her mother to set her up for a session with Hopper or lock her up in the hospital. "Before..before Neal died he told me to find my Tallahassee even if it was without him. Mom...what if he was my Tallahassee?" she sobbed.

"Do you think he was?"

"I don't know! I loved him too...I wanted to save him...I'm supposed to be the savior and I couldn't even save my own son's father!"

Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her while she cried.

"Maybe I'm better off alone. "I'm bad luck to any man who loves me. Graham loved me...Regina ripped his heart out. Neal loved me...he gave up his own life so that he could get back to me and Henry. And Walsh...he was a monkey...a MONKEY! Hook was almost drowned because he loved me enough to not want to take my magic away but I had to do it to save him because I didn't want to fail him like I did Neal. But when I'm with him now I think about is Neal and all the things we used to do together."

"Emma, sweetie...if there's one thing I've learned in my life with your father its that our hearts always know where they belong and it doesn't happen overnight. Maybe you and Killian spending this time apart will be what you need to find out if he is who you are meant to be with or someone else. You not meant to be alone. I don't believe that for a minute."

"Yeah but it's what I deserve for what I did to Regina."

"You didn't know!" Snow protested.

"Killian WARNED me not to bring her back, Mom. I didn't listen to him."

David, whom Snow sent for a walk while she had a heart to heart with their daughter, couldn't stand seeing her so upset.

Like his wife he suspected something was wrong between her and Killian. While he was walking his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"David...it's Hook. Ummm...I don't know how to say this but would you be willing switch rooms with me for the rest of our vacation? Emma and I are having some issues and she thinks we should spend some time apart."

David sighed. It was worse than he thought. Before he could answer the distraught pirate went on.

"I'd prefer to ask Henry but I think Regina might have an issue with it."

He couldn't argue with that. Regina was possessive when it came to Henry and right now they all preferred not to make any more waves with her.

"I'll talk to Snow. She'll agree to it for Emma. I'd rather not seperate Regina and Henry right now...for obvious reasons."

"Thanks, mate. I owe you one."

When David returned Snow had Emma calmed down and they were ready to go back to the resort so that Snow could move her things into Emma's room and Killian would stay with David.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Belle packed a large beach bag full of everything she felt they would all need for their afternoon on the beach...sunscreen, books, sunglasses, towels and Rumple's medication because he would have to take his next dose around noon.

"Am I forgetting anything?" she asked him, holding up the heavy bag

"I think you've got everything but the kitchen sink, Belle," Rumple said.

She laughed. "When we used to go to the beach in Avonlea I never travelled light."

She smiled. "And I have to say you look fantastic in shorts."

He was wearing blue swimming trunks with a red and pink dragon breathing fire on one side.

"My knees are too knobby," he said, then eyed her appreciatively. "But you look fabulous in that bikini, dearie."

She was wearing a red and white polka dotted bikini that she was a little apprehensive about because it was more like something Lacey would wear but the only man she wanted to have eyes for her was her husband.

"Your knees are not knobby, now stop or I'll make you take the shirt off!" she teased.

She planned on doing it when they were alone anyway.

"Would you like to go to the beach, or stay here?" he teased.

She grinned. "As tempting as it is, we did promise our grandson we would spend the day with hiom."

"I know."

"But...we'll have our alone time later...won't we?"

"We will," he assured her. "Now let's collect our grandson and go."

Regina and Henry met them in the lobby. When Regina noticed Rumple's clothing she grinned.

"Feeling a bit naked, Rumple?" she teased.

She was wearing a black bikini with apples on it that she magicked herself.

"You know what they say, dearie. The less you're showing, the more it excites people," he retorted. "It's why men in our realm used to drool over the sight of a woman's ankle."

"I'm surprised you didn't put him in leather trunks, Belle."

Belle laughed. While Regina was still distant with the Charmings, she was much better with them. They knew she had her own issues to work through and Rumple still had something of a rapport with his former apprentice when she wasn't driving him insane.

"Leather's no good to swim in. Besides, I don't want to be responsible for girls passing out or something."

"And I don't want to be arrested for wanting to beat them with your cane," Belle joked.

"Holy crap, Belle. You pack the whole room or what?" Henry exclaimed.

"It's called be prepared. Like the Girls Scout motto," Regina smirked.

"It's called being a woman, Henry," Hook interjected. "They like to carry around excess baggage."

They took the small path beside the Holiday Inn down to the beach. At the entrance there were several people rinsing the sand off their feet at the water spigot before they put their shoes on.

Henry took off his sandals and walked onto the sand, and said, "Hey! This is really warm."

Regina curled her toes in it and smiled.

Minutes later Killian joined them. "Where are we setting up camp?"

"Rumple, that looks like a good spot," Belle said, pointing out a section of the beach unoccupied by other people.

Regina and Henry laid down a blanket for them to sit on while Killian was using one of his towels.

"Do you want to use the chairs or the blanket?" Belle asked her husband.

"Whatever you want," he said obligingly. "But the chairs might be easier for me to get out of."

He had plans for the blanket later on, he thought wickedly.

"Okay...I brought the umbrella too in case we need it."

He set it up inbetween the chairs, in case the sun got too hot, then carefully anoited himself with sunscreen.

Belle was having trouble keeping the wicked thoughts out of her head as she watched him putting on his sunscreen.

"Get a room!' Regina coughed.

Henry chuckled. "Mom!"

Killian flipped over onto his stomach on his towel, preferring not to look.

Henry looked out at some older kids surfing and playing in the waves and said, "Mom, let's rent some boards and try surfing."

"Why not?" She stood up. "What about you Hook? Want to give it a try?"

"Yeah, why not? Can't be any different than sailing a ship."

"This I have to see," Belle whispered to her husband.

"Me too," he chuckled evilly.

"No making me wipe out on purpose, crocodile!" Killian warned.

"Remember what I said about that hook of yours..pirate!" Belle threatened.

"Why would I waste time doing what you'll probably do all on your own?" Rumple drawled.

"C'mon, guys!" Henry called and jogged over to the rental shack.

"We'd like three boards please," Regina informed the clerk who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her.

While Henry was on line, he saw a cute girl around his age standing there in a lime green and watermelon pink bikini. She had strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes.

 _I'm not the Evil Queen to him, but I am to the man who's supposed to be my_ true love, Regina thought bitterly.

"Hi!" the girl greeted.

Henry felt as if he'd forgotten how to talk. He swallowed and said, "Uh, hi! I'm Henry." _And you're_ _beautiful_ , he thought, feeling himself flush.

"I'm Robyn. Haven't seen you here before and I've lived here all my life. You just visiting?"

"Yeah. From Maine. It sure is warm down here," Henry said. _My God, I sound like an idiot!_

"Yeah...but sometimes the humidity can suck, especially for me. Have asthma."

She pointed to Regina and Killian. "Those your parents?"

"That's my mom. He's a friend of the family," Henry replied. "And my grandparents are back there under the umbrella." He waved towards Rumple and Belle.

"Oh cool! You ever surfed before?"

Henry shook his head. "Nope. First time. You?"

"Yeah. My brother taught me really good. He wins competitions all the time. I can teach you some of his tricks and you'll be the king of the waves in no time!"

"Thanks, Robyn!" Henry smiled.

She handed him a bottle of wax. "We'll need that..so will your mom and friend."

"Okay. Thanks."

She led them back to the blanket she shared with her brother. He was already at work waxing his surfboard and instructed the group how to properly wax their own. He had the same color hair and sky blue eyes and was trim and lean and about eighteen.

"You ready to go yet, Billy?" Robyn asked him.

When he checked over the other boards he nodded and led them out into the water. "Okay Robyn, let's show 'em how to paddle in!"

"She's a pretty girl, mate," Killian said to Henry.

The boy blushed. "Yeah, she's hot."

Regina sighed. "My little prince is in love..."

"MOM!" Henry hissed. He wanted to die right there. "She'll hear you!"

"No she won't," Regina said and ruffled his hair.

"Okay guys.. . .come on in!" Robyn called out.

Henry followed her eagerly.

Regina was not far behind him. She could almost hear her mother now...criticizing her for doing something so unladylike but she no longer cared. She was tired of being like her. She wanted to be her own woman, one Robin would love, not fear.

Killian was looking forward to getting out in the water again. He always felt at home in the sea.

"You're doing great guys!" Robyn cheered. She balanced easily on her pink board.

Henry beamed. He felt like he'd won an award.

Regina didn't think so, at least not in her case. She was having trouble trying to keep her balance on the board and she didn't dare use magic.

Killian closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the wind through his hair, feeling like he was back on the Jolly Roger again.

Henry was a natural, he easily found his balance and didn't seem bothered at all by the shifts in the waves. As he crested a wave, he thought about his dad. He wished he could see this.

He was unaware that his father reappeared on the beach in his shadow form beside his own father but only Rumple could see and hear him.

 _That's my boy, Papa..._ he said proudly to Rumple in his head. _You remember that time you tanned my butt when I tried to ride those logs down the river?_

Rumple nodded. _You almost gave me heart failure. I don't know how you didn't fall off in the rapids and get drowned._

_I guess I should've told you about the barrels too..._

_Barrels? What else did you do that I never knew about, Bae?_

_Oh...lots... Avoided lots_ _of spankings that way._

 _As well as killing your poor papa from anxiety_ , Rumple retorted.

Neal smiled. _Looks like my kid's a chip off the old block._

Rumple smiled. _Yes . . .except he's not half the daredevil you were. My hair should have been spectral white by the time you were twelve. I'm lucky you didn't decide to run off and join_ _the circus_.

"Why doesn't he talk to me, Rumple?" Belle asked, startling them both.

She _can hear me? How's that possible?_

 _You forget I've read every book in your father's shop Neal,_ Belle sent _. Anyone who shared a bond with you can see and hear you. We bonded because of your father. That's why._

 _Oh and Papa...I was going to join the circus_...

Rumple's jaw hung open. _Good God!_

 _Gotcha!_ his son teased.

Belle giggled.

Rumple shook his head ruefully. _I_ _walked right into that one, didn't I?_

 _Yes you did, sweetheart_ , Belle sent.

_Looks like my boy might have himself a girlfriend too...gonna need some advice on that one, Papa._

_Did you forget the Talk I had with you, son, when you started making eyes at Morraine down the way_?

_No, but I'm gonna need you to have the TALK with him, please._

_You're not going to appear to him yourself? Why, Neal_? Belle asked.

 _You mean you don't want perfect Charming or that rogue buccaneer to do it?_ Rumple queried.

 _No. I don't trust anyone else but you to do it. Charming would overdramtize everything and he needs facts not mush. And Killian...well..let's not go there._ _Plus you can put the fear of God into him so he doesn't even THINK about mistreating a girl, Neal added._

Belle giggled.

_Not that he would, given who raised him, but .. .I know what teenage hormones are like._

_Crazy,_ Rumple snorted _. Now what did I say I'd do to you if I ever caught you behaving in an ungentlemanly like fashion towards a girl?_

 _You'd make my ass so sore I wouldn't sit for a month! No matter how old_ I was, his son recalled.

 _That's right. I remember now. And you know I'd have done it too._ He scowled as he watched Killian surfing. _That pirate could have used a good lesson or two about how to treat a lady. And I won't have him corrupting my grandson!_

_He won't, Papa. I don't mind if they're friends but the important matters I want him to learn about from you._

_I'll make sure he does, Bae. Regina and Emma are good mothers but there are things that he'll need a man to talk about with._

_Are you going to talk with him, Neal?_ Belle wanted to know.

 _When I_ _think he's ready to see me, I will._

Belle nodded _. Fair enough._ Then she looked at Rumple impishly. "Rumple, let's go build a sandcastle."

Neal smiled and vanished.

She grabbed a pail out of her bag and half dragged him down the beach to the perfect spot.

"No magic either," she informed him and started scooping up sand.

"But...later on...maybe you could build a little Dark Castle...hmmm?"

Though she was enjoying this time with the rest of the family, she looked forward to their night alone and what he had in store for her.

Rumple wet his hands and began building a base, finding the sand perfect for sculpting. As he built the walls, he looked towards the ocean and saw Regina and Henry and their two new friends riding the breakers. He wondered where the pirate was.

Killian got up from where he fell and dusted the sand off him. He'd been so distracted that he hadn't realized he'd fallen off his board until his mouth was full of water.

"Wipe out!" Rumple chuckled. "Knew that was going to happen."

"Aww up yours, crocodile!" Killian retorted, giving him the finger.

"Jones! There are children around!" Belle snapped.

"Hey, dude!" said Billy to Killian. "Cool it! We all do that when we first catch a wave. Don't sweat it."

"Sorry, just in a bit of a mood."

"Relax, bro. Takes awhile to get the hang of the board and the sea, she's a fickle princess. Likes to yank it out from under ya," the younger man said. "Had that happen to me once during a competition, fell right off and the board hit me in the head. And my kid sister never lets me forget it."

"I've had my share of spills on my boat."

"What kind? Lobster boat? I hear you do a lot of that up in Maine," Billy replied. "Down here we fish for grouper and sea bass."

"Umm...a sailboat," Killian lied.

"One of those retro ones? A friend of mine had one built that looked like ones they had back during the War of 1812. A three mast schooner, but with an outboard motor on it just in case he got stranded. Awesome craft."

"Mine kinda looks like a pirate ship." He heard giggling behind him.

"Billy usta want to be a pirate when he was a kid," Robyn laughed.

Her brother splashed her. "You just had to bring that up, huh, Robyn Redbreast?"

Rumple spit out the water he was drinking.

"Rumple!" Belle cried. "You spit all over me!"

"Umm . . .sorry," he apologized.

"You will pay for that...later."

"Billy, you know I hate that nickname!" Robyn yelled. "Now I'm gonna drown you!" She jumped on her brother and dunked him under the water.

Belle motioned to Henry. He grabbed his grandfather and pulled him out to the coean.

"Dunk him!" she ordered.

"Oh no!" Rumple snapped. "You first, boy!"

Regina laughed. "Let him have it, Rumple!"

A smirking Rumple submerged himself, swimming like an eel below the surface and tickling Henry's foot as he did so.

"Where are you...? Mom...where is he?"

"Not telling..." Regina sang.

She knew he was using a cloaking spell.

Suddenly Rumple grabbed his ankle and pulled hard, and playfully dunked his grandson. As the boy went under he popped back up, giggling.

Regina laughed. "Oh you got him good!"

"You can't catch me..." Belle taunted.

"Wanna bet?" her husband challenged. The water didn't hamper his leg and his curse enabled him to breathe it like a fish.

"C'mon, my beast...catch your beauty..." she cooed, diving in.

"With pleasure!" Rumple snickered and vanished beneath the waves.

She could feel him reaching for her ankles and attempted to swim away but he held her fast.

Grinning, he dunked her too.

She reemerged from the water and threw her arms around him, drawing his mouth down to hers.

"Whoa! Is it hot around here or what?" Billy fanned himself. "Lucky stiff!"

Belle could barely hear them as she kissed her husband like she hadn't seen him in a year.

Rumple felt like he' d died and gone to paradise.

"Your turn, Mom!" Henry cried, and went after Regina.

"Ahhh...he's got me!" Regina giggled.

When she came back up Killian was staring at her. . . .and so were a lot of other men.

"What?" she asked.

"Umm...Regina...I think you had a wardrobe malfunction..." Belle said, flushing.

"I don't think...oh my God!"

She quickly covered her exposed breasts.

"Don't mind us, love," Killian joked.

"I'd like some of THOSE apples!" a man hooted.

The former Evil Queen didn't know whether to be flattered..or horrified.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle snapped, when she caught her husband staring, and promptly smacked his backside.

"Sorry, dearie," he mumbled. "I couldn't . . . err . . . help seeing them."

"You could have looked away sooner!" she hissed. Men!

"Mom! My eyes!" Henry quickly covered his eyes.

"Don't kill me, Miss Mills, but God you're hot!"

"And you're jailbait, Billy!"

Regina set to work straightening her top much to the disappointment of the men on the beach but they'd gotten enough of a show.

She raced back to their blanket, men whistling and howling after her.

"Okay, show's over," Belle said.

They all got out of the water and back onto the beach.

"Oh cool! You're building a sand castle! Can I help, Grandpa?"

"Yes. You can start on the one side," Rumple handed Henry a shovel and the pail of water.

He wasn't very good at building them but he wanted to try to impress his grandfather and Robyn.

"How's this?"he asked, pointing at his side that wasn't as perfect as Rumple's, though he tried.

"Very good! You have your dad's eye for spacial relations."

"Really? Did you build these with him too when he was a kid?"

There was so much he didn't know about his father's youth before he came to this world and he knew only one person held the answers he sought.

"Yes. On the lakeshore." Rumple said. "There was a sandy spit of ground."

"What else did he do? Did he do stuff to drive you crazy?" the boy asked with a laugh.

Rumple's eyes twinkled. "Henry, your papa was the biggest scamp in the Enchanted Forest when he wanted to be. He was a good kid . . .except when he took it into his head to make my hair gray."

"Oh, so that's why you have so much gray hair!" Henry teased.

"That's why," his grandfather laughed. "Once when he was ten . . . he decided to try riding some logs down the river . . .through the rapids . . ."

"That and he's older than dirt!" Regina quipped.

"Whoa! Logs down the river! Was he nuts?"

"Older AND wiser, apprentice!" Rumple shot back. He turned to Henry. "He was a daredevil all right. Of course I knew nothing about it . . .he'd conned me into going home early from the market that day and said he was sick. Little did I know what he was really up to-taking a dare from some older boys . . .I almost had a heart attack once I found out. Tanned his behind good for that."

"Sucker..." Regina taunted.

"And who didn't know her son took her credit card and left Storybrooke and went to Boston?" Rumple reminded.

"Touche."

"Mind your apples...flasher!" Belle said, smirking.

Killian chuckled from his towel.

"What else did Dad do?"

"Once he put salt in the sugar bowl. And when I went to drink my tea I spit it out all over." Rumple recalled. "He got no dessert that night."

Henry grimaced. "Gross!"

"Yes. It was. Another time he ate all the blueberries I'd picked to dye some thread. Ended up with a stomachache from that one."

"I've done that...eaten too much..."

"Yes you have," Regina confirmed.

"But he was also very thoughtful and kind. He used to help old Missus Barrow with her chores because the woman was half-blind and arthritic."

"Did he? That's awesome."

"Yes. And I taught him how to make up a special linament for her to use. I used it on my leg. And in return she used to bake pound cake for us and raisin scones."

"Can you bake?"

"And one day he rescued a sheep dog with a crooked paw, and brought it home and we had Scruffy till she died of old age."

"So that's the sheepdog you were referring to," Belle exclaimed.

"Yes, dearie. She was a lovely animal. Very sweet and once she bit a nasty guy who liked to trip me right in the butt!"

"Good!"

"I can bake some things, Henry. Shortbread, gingerbread, lemon pound cake. Meat pie and chicken pie. And I can make blueberry tarts."

"Maybe I can come over and have some when we get back?"

"Yes. You can." He looked at the sandcastle. Henry had decorated his side with small shells and things. It wasn't perfect but Rumple thought it was wonderful because his grandson had made it. "Excellent job, Henry!" He took a picture of it with his phone. So did Regina, who also got both grandson and grandfather in it as well.

Belle smiled to herself as she watched them. This was just what Rumple needed. To feel needed by others too, not just her.

In his shadow form, Neal hovered over them, and smiled. See Papa, he thought, your family loves you.

He hoped Emma was having a good time with her parents as well.


	3. Fifteen Minutes of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle sneak off to celebrate their honeymoon on the beach . . and something really funny happens

The Dark One's dagger, the source of Rumple's misery for the past three hundred or so years lay on the bed in front of him. He'd summoned it from its hiding place in the pawn shop hours earlier and as he stared down at it he heard Zelena's mocking voice in his head, his own and Belle's as if it were only yesterday they were storming the Storybrooke Hospital to take baby Neal from Snow and Charming.

_"This is more powerful than your true love!"_

_"I refuse to believe that!_

_"Belle, go!"_

_"Listen to him dear."_

_"No. You have put him through enough pain!"_

_"And I'm not nearly done!"_

There was nothing he wanted more than to be free of her, yet his last attempt to do so had backfired horribly and his entire plan to do it made him sick to his stomach even now. He felt worse than a whore and he couldn't scrub the memory from his mind as easily as he scrubbed the scent of her from his body once he was free of her. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to vomit. He was on his knees with his head pressed against the side of the commode when he felt Neal's shadow in the room.

"You're having your doubts, aren't you? You're afraid she's right."

"I don't know . . . what she did to me . . .what she made me do . . .I feel tainted and filthy . . .not worthy . . ." he muttered, lifting his head. "Every attempt I've made to rid myself of this damned curse has failed!" he moaned. "Belle tried it with true love's kiss….I lashed out at her and sent her away. I killed myself and my father…and SHE used you to bring me back and made her fucking slave for a year!"

"She's gone, Papa. She can't hurt you anymore."

Sensing his father was going to have one of his anxiety attacks, Neal summoned his medication from the nightstand; thankful Belle was spending the morning with Snow, Emma and Regina and couldn't see him in such a state. None of them understood the hell his father endured better than he did. He felt every blow, heard every belittling comment.

"Damned bitch . . . I never loved her . . .and she never loved me . . .she fixated on me . . .like a silly schoolgirl who first notices what boys are like . . . but she made me her whore . . ." he panted, recalling all the hours he'd spent locked in that cage, hearing her taunt him, hearing her rant about how she would make them all pay for things that weren't anyone's fault but her own and her stupid whore of a mother's.

All of the others thought he'd merely had to endure captivity in that filthy cage and been made to spin for her . . .they'd been wrong. Yes, he'd spun for her, but to help himself forget the hell he endured . . .and the fact that she had caused his son to sacrifice himself.

"Papa, listen to me...you will succeed this time and do you know why? Because no matter WHAT this curse has thrown at the two of you, you and Belle are still together because deep down you BELIEVE your true love IS stronger than your dagger."

Rumple nodded. That was true. "Yes . . .nothing else . . .would have made her stay. . ."

"Be the man I know you are and free yourself Papa. Then you can be happy again It's all I want..." his son was close to tears. "Don't let my death be for nothing!"

He'd spoken those very words about his father a year ago and while he took his last breaths in the arms of his true love, he told them why he chose to let go.

_You've shown me what it means to be a true sacrifice...it's about saving the ones you love. It's my turn now…_

"Bae . . .I will . . .because now I see . . . that man isn't a weak coward . . .he's worthy of love . . .I didn't understand that before but now I do."

"We have to get you off this floor first of all. If Belle comes in here and sees you like this she'll think you're hung over!" his son joked.

"That'd be a switch!" he coughed. He grabbed his cane and levered himself to his feet. He still felt sick, but not like he had before.

Rumple took them, drinking the water slowly.

"Here I thought you would be the most difficult ass I had to get in gear but it looks Emma is going to give me the most trouble."

"She's a Charming," Rumple snorted. "They're always difficult to get started. Problem with them is they think happiness is all sunshine and roses .. .with no difficulties and is perfect . . .but it's not. You have to work for it . . all the time, every day, and love what IS not what you want them to be."

Neal walked over to the dresser and opened it, rummaging through his father's clothes. "This is going to be a special night for you and as much as like those shorts Henry picked out...they're not really you."

Rumple arched an eyebrow. "Now you're picking out my clothes?"

"Says the original clothes horse who insisted on me always looking my best even when our clothes were full of patches!" Neal retorted with a smirk.

"But at least the patches matched and were neat!" he retorted back. "Otherwise we'd have looked like scarecrows!"

Neal laughed. "It's going to be in the 80s tonight...so a three piece suit is out."

Rumple shuddered. "After Zelena . . .I don't much want to wear them anymore . . ."

Neal stood up and looked at his father, taking in his physical attributes, factoring in the weather for the evening and what they planned on doing and concentrated.

"Could only use this to open objects while I was alive...and it's going to weaken my human form spell but..."

"Bae, what are you doing?"

Neal snapped his fingers and his father's silk pajamas transformed into a white shirt and khaki shorts.

Rumple blinked. "You just used magic . . .did some of mine transfer to you when you were merged?" He stared down at himself. "Nice combination. Looks like you learned something from me after all."

"It did, Papa. Emma couldn't separate us alone….she wasn't powerful enough to so I transferred part of the powers you gave me to her. You always…and I mean always told me white goes with anything and khakis are as close to your formal dress as I can get."

"Now I understand. And yes, that's true." He chuckled. "But I can remember when you were little you threw anything on, and I thought you were color blind!"

"Half the time you were dragging me out of bed before I wanted to get up so I was just being lazy!"

"Yes and you used to say who cares what I look like, no one will see me except the goat."

"Yeah but I learned my lesson that one day when Morraine looked at me like I was a dungeon escapee."

"Told you so. But you had to learn everything the hard way. Or almost everything."

Neal snapped his fingers again and his father was back in his pajamas, his new outfit neatly folded on the bed. He felt dizzy and sank down into a chair. "They'll probably want to roast my ass when I do get back but so what?"

"Did they say specifically you couldn't do certain things?"

"Just to not be showing off. It irritates them. The worst offenders are some past rulers of England. There's a few of them still in limbo and will be forever because of what they did. And you'll be happy to know Pan is roasting in Hell."

"Very happy. And you're not showing off, just helping me." Rumple said. "You know, Bae, you always did have the potential to work magic. You just refused to see it."

"I honestly thought if I split us and had you tell Emma about that bitch they'd try to free you first but it seems to me all they did was run around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"What can I say? They really have poor planning skills, they tend to react and not think. Belle tried, but she had no chance with the others all acting like chickens told the sky was falling or striking a romance in the middle of a search and destroy mission."

"I was upset with her when she asked you not to hurt that bitch, Papa. That wasn't what I freed you for. You were the only one who had the balls to do what needed to be done and that was send the bitch to Hell!"

Rumple smiled. "I know, son. Belle wasn't thinking straight when she asked that from me . . .she was afraid I would go dark again . . .but what none of them understand is that vengeance and justice both have a place . . .and a time and a place to be used. Zelena was not deserving of compassion or mercy . . .because she regretted none of what she did . . .and showing her that was asking to get our asses kicked. That's something none of them understand but you and I. You make the hard choice . . .the nasty choice, not the comfortable one."

Neal felt himself fading away. "I'll see you again soon, papa...don't worry. You'll be fine...and watch out for the cops!"

"Watch out for cops!" the sorcerer yawned. "What does he think I am, a delinquent teenager?" His medicine made him sleepy, so he decided to lie back down and get some extra rest. He had the feeling he was going to need it.

Little did he know he should've heeded his son's warning...and remembered his own lessons to Regina on cloaking spells and the effect being emotionally and physically distracted had on them...

Later on that night with two beach bags packed with everything they needed, they set off in a rented convertible for the beach, parking the car at the Juno Beach Fish House and taking the path from the Holiday Inn. Rumple's mage senses were on full alert, ready to teleport them out in case the police happened to show up before he cast the cloaking spell. He carried one of the bags while she held the other. He didn't want her to know the dagger was in the bag he was holding until he was ready to have her break his curse. She took the blanket he made a week after their wedding and spread it out on the sand and two pillows she'd taken from their room. It wasn't the grand bed in their home but it didn't matter.

"You look wonderful tonight Rumple," she said softly, admiring his new outfit.

"I'm afraid I can't take the credit for it. It was Bae's idea."

"He has good taste…like his father."

"And you've always been stunning no matter what color you wear," he murmured, thinking how much her azure sundress matched her eyes perfectly. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. If he didn't seize the opportunity now, he was never going to. He reached into his bag and took out the dagger, holding it between them.

"Rumple….is that…?"

Yes, sweetheart. It's the real one." He handed it to her. "To convince yourself I want you to use it. Ask me to do something I wouldn't normally do and that you wouldn't normally ask me to do."

"I…I can't…"

"Belle, please," he pleaded.

"I can't be like her…I can't control you…I just can't!"

"Just this one time and I'll never ask you to again."

_Nor will I need to if we succeed._

She still didn't want to do it. Unlike the other dagger she held in her hands after he'd proposed to her, she could feel the evil pulsing through this steel blade and it sent shivers down her spine knowing that it inflicted physical pain on him when another wielded its power with malicious intent. The price he paid for resisting its power was reflected in the wounds on his body she'd seen on their wedding night, wounds he was not able to heal on his own. They faded away in time, leaving their scars in his mind.

"Take my heart…" she commanded.

She felt his hand move toward her chest and dropped the dagger. His hand fell back into his lap.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" she cried.

"Because I deceived you with it before."

"Rumple, we've been over this. I had no right to deny you justice for Neal's death. I left you no other choice but to switch them. Why did you bring it here now…and tonight of all nights?"

"Because I keep hearing that bitch's words in my head….telling both of us this thing….this curse is more powerful than our love."

"But it's not Rumple. Our love is strong enough to survive anything….like our cup." She took his hands in hers. "Like all curses it can be broken with true love's kiss. I should know. It was breaking the first time I kissed you."

"We've kissed many times since then Belle and still it comes between us. Not anymore." He grabbed the dagger and thrust the blade of it into the sand beside them. "Free me from it Belle. Free _us_ from it."

"But….if I do…you may not have your magic anymore….are you sure this is want you want?"

"It's what I want," he said firmly.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his, her mind cleared of all thoughts and feelings except how much she loved him, how she would always love him no matter what life threw at them. She could hear the words he spoke on their wedding day as if he'd just spoken them a few moments ago.

_Belle, when we met….I wasn't just unloved and unloving. I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light to my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you, I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know…._

_Because I see with my heart and not my eyes for the eyes can deceive but the heart never lies. And you've laid yours bare to me more times than I can count because you've trusted no one else with this fragile part of yourself. Your heart's been broken so many times that you've believe it could never heal. I'll heal you…and I'll bring you home again…to stay._ This was what she wanted to say that night but hadn't and she regretted it. It was what he needed to hear, not that she'd lost him to darkness, weakness, death and that he was flawed as they all were, once again planting the seeds of doubt in his mind. The one chance she had to erase all of his fears she'd squandered. She would never do so again.

His arms encircled her waist as he deepened the kiss, beside them the dagger that had been the source of his misery for centuries and a constant stumbling block in their relationship glowed with an orange flame, the stench of molten steel heavy in the air. His leg throbbed with pain when the simple spell he'd cast to keep it healed was broken. He could hear the dark spirit taunting him that without the dagger, he'd be that crippled cowardly spinner again but he fought it back remembering how that man was gone and in his place stood another….one who would give his life…or endure a year of torture to protect the ones he loved. He didn't need a dagger to do that. He had enough strength in his heart to fight that battle again, a heart fueled by the love of the woman he held now, the memory of his precious son and the growing bond with the child his Bae left behind.

The last of the dagger's power reached out to him, attempting to pull them apart so that it could reclaim its host but they held on tighter, the strength of their love forcing it into retreat. With one last kiss, the dagger melted and its power was lost to the void, never to be recovered. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Rumple lay his head on his wife's shoulder. She lay back on the blanket, still holding him while he rested.

"I love you, Rumple," she whispered softly, drifting off to sleep herself.

After what seemed like hours later she felt his lips on hers again and opened her eyes to see him sitting beside her, a glowing shield from a cloaking spell surrounding them. He stroked her cheek gently.

"I was beginning to worry our night would be over before we'd gotten started," he quipped.

She pulled her pillow out from underneath her head and swatted him with it. "Oh no! You're not getting off that easily Rumplestiltskin. But…a cloaking spell..? You still have your magic?"

He opened his hand and his palm glowed white. "Light magic, Belle. I've been reborn."

She threw herself into his arms. "You did it! You did it!" she sobbed. "You're free!"

"No sweetheart, **we** did it."

He poured them each a glass of wine and handed one to her. They clinked the glasses together and took a sip, their eyes meeting over the rims of the glasses. They'd broken his curse and banished its evil power to the void but there was still one more battle left to be fought. She knew he still carried so much guilt and shame over his actions while under Zelena's control, still felt unclean. He'd told her everything that happened during his captivity, even the one thing that shamed him the most that he'd attempted to seduce that vile woman in a desperate attempt to get his dagger back, terrified of how far things would have gone had her magic not alerted her to his deception. Every night since their wedding night she felt he was holding back while they made love and once he made his confessions about the dagger and his captivity she understood why.

Now that the dagger was gone, NO ONE would ever force him to do anything against his will again.

"I love you," she said firmly. "And nothing will change it. We'll make a fresh start….here and now." She tugged at his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head and dropped it into the sand behind him and lay back on the blanket, her arms held out to him. At first they lay there holding each other, their lips meeting in slow, deep kisses. She moaned softly, the sound like sweet music to his ears rather than the bone chilling cries of a lusty goat as it had with Zelena. As if she sensed he was thinking about that awful night, she clung to him tighter.

"Belle….sweetheart…"

"We'll slam the door on it together…" she vowed. They divested each other of the rest of their clothing, adding it to his shirt on the pile not far away from where they lay, the sensation of their naked bodies pressed close together igniting the spark of their desire.

They made love without restraint under a moonlit sky, the sound of the ocean in their ears and a gentle breeze blowing, neither of them aware that the cloaking spell designed to conceal them from the outside world was fading fast as Rumple focused all of his physical and emotional energy not on it but the woman in his arms, wanting to give her as much pleasure as she gave him.

Officers Steele and Nail of the Juno Beach Police were getting ready to head back to their car when they heard loud moaning coming from further down the shore and it wasn't the kind where someone was in pain. It was the kind that belonged in a bedroom, not on a public beach after hours but this wasn't the first time they'd caught people trying to sneak in a beachfront quickie before they showed up and kicked them out. The two officers chuckled as they got a kick out of playing the sex police and it was much more entertaining to interrupt when things were really heating up. They trudged down the beach and finally spotted a couple as naked as they day they were born on a blanket, oblivious to everything else while they were doing their own form of entertainment.

"You ummm...wanna wait til they get done?" Steele asked his partner.

"Oh, hell no! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Nail chuckled and took out his flashlight, aiming it at the couple. "Okay break it up!" he shouted at them.

Belle gasped in horror as she was nearly blinded by the beam of a flashlight in front of them. "Rumple...oh my God... _Rumple...it's the **police**...and they can **see** us!"_ Belle cried.

"What...?" Rumple murmured and turned his head, almost getting blinded himself. _"Shit! What the bloody hell...?"_ he cried and grabbed the blanket to wrap around them and tried to teleport them out only he felt severely drained and couldn't use his magic at all.

"Umm...why don't you guys get dressed...then we'll talk," Steele said with a smirk.

"Well then would you _mind_ turning around and giving us a bit of _privacy_?" Rumple growled.

"Oh sure...but don't even think about trying to leave. You got some 'splaining to to," Nail teased.

"I wouldn't get far, now would I?" Rumple asked sarcastically while Belle was blushing from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. This was _not_ how she wanted their evening to end. The officers laughed, turned their backs to the couple and walked away so that they could have their privacy while they dressed.

The two officers were still laughing while they waited. "That's something you don't see every day. A middle aged guy doing his hot young wife on the beach after hours. Lucky bastard." Steele remarked.

"Rumple...what happened? You...you told me your cloaking spell was supposed to prevent anyone from seeing...and oh my God...I don't even want to _think_ about how much they _saw_...!" Belle cried, horrified.

"I don't know," he muttered, falling back down when he tried to stand up. "All I know is that I'm drained...sweetheart...may need your help here..." She sprung into action and started helping him dress.

"You guys done yet?" Steele asked.

"Oh, sod off!" Rumple snapped. "All right, yes, we're done!"

The two officers turned back around, grinning at the redressed and quite embarrassed pair.

"You two know this is a public beach and has designated visiting hours, right?" Steele inquired.

"Yes, yes, can we _please_ get on with it? Hand me the bloody citation and we'll be on our way!" Rumple said impatiently while he leaned on his wife to keep his balance. He was still drained and he wasn't sure how long it was going to take to recover from it. He just didn't understand how a simple cloaking spell could have used up all of his energy when it never had before. He began to suspect it was a side effect of breaking his curse. He fished his license out of his wallet and handed it to the officer while Belle retrieved hers from one of the bags.

"Well, let's see...trespassing on state property after hours...indecent exposure...public drunkenness," Nail rattled off.

Belle started giggling. "We...we didn't have that much to drink...I'm a little more drunk on something else…" she cooed. "Drunk on looooooveee..." she sang. "And you had to interfere! Someone's always interfering with us when we want to be alone!" she whined. "Can't I JUST ONCE MAKE LOVE TO MY HUSBAND WITHOUT SOMETHING OR SOMEONE COMING ALONG TO RUIN THE MOOD!" She grabbed Rumple's arm and started pulling him away. "I want to finish what we started..."

"Ummm...ma'am...you can't do that here..." Officer Steele began. Belle glared at him.

"Just give me the damned ticket and we'll be off!" Rumple growled, staggering a bit.

"We can't let you drive, sir. Come on...we'll take you back to your hotel and you can pick your car up in the morning."

"I don't believe this!" The two officers led the pair back to their squad car. Once they were in the backseat Belle reached for him and kissed him and he didn't offer a single word of protest. He wanted to finish their evening as much as she did.

"No sex in the squad car!" Steele shouted when he looked in the mirror and saw them kissing passionately. "Jesus, Nail, let's just get them the hell back to their hotel...What did I just say!?" he yelled back again when he saw Belle on Rumple's lap. "Christ, they're like rabbits!"

"Yeah….and I'm hungry. You mind stopping off at the Fish House?"

"Now? Are you kidding? We've got to get these two home before they start boinking in the car and you're thinking about your stomach?"

"Oh don't mind us," Rumple giggled impishly. Belle was laughing too. They were still giddy from the bit of wine they had and the knowledge that they could at last have something of a normal married life now that they had no more curses hanging over them.

"Their hotel's on the way. We can just get our food then drop 'em off," Nail insisted. "We were gonna go over there and see Jen and Tina anyway."

"All right," Steele grumbled. He knew Nail wouldn't let up until he got his way and he did want to see his wife who along with Tina worked as a waitress at the Juno Beach Fish House. He pulled into the parking lot. "Tell Jen she's gonna have to come out here since we've got passengers tonight and get me some Crispy Calamari with fries."

"Okay. You two want anything?" he asked the pair in the backseat.

"Get outta here, I'm not feedin' em. They can eat when they get back to their hotel!"

"Would you like to be sued for police brutality by starving us to death?" Rumple quipped.

Steele groaned. "You wanna eat; you break out the wallet, Romeo!"

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo!" Belle recited with a laugh.

"Oh God, can't we just dump 'em off here?"

"Love to hear you explain that one, Steele."

"Pain in the ass! All right you two, out of the car!"

On the surface it looked like the two officers and the couple entered the restaurant separately instead of together. They all sat down in a booth near the counter and Steele's girlfriend Jen approached them.

"You have ride alongs tonight, Hayden?" Jen asked her boyfriend.

He smirked. "Nope….latest catch on the beach."

"These two? C'mon, you're putting me on!" Jen whispered, having heard his tales of catching people having sex on the beach during his patrols. She was expecting a pair of teenagers or twenty-somethings, not a middle aged man and a young woman in her early thirties.

"Nope," Nail told her. "Where's Tina?"

"Left early. Said she wasn't feeling good," Jen explained.

"Eh, I better give her a call then." He got up and went outside. Steele ordered their food to go and as soon as it was ready they got the now sleepy couple back in the car and dropped them off at the resort. As soon as they entered their bedroom Neal appeared on their bed, laughing hysterically.

"Oh knock it off Bae!" Rumple groaned.

"I told you to watch out for the cops!" he chuckled, rolling off the bed. "How'd you enjoy your fifteen minutes of shame?"

"It was worth it Bae. He did it….he broke the curse!" Belle exclaimed.

"We did it sweetheart. All of us." Rumple pulled his wife and his precious son into his arms and hugged them. One of them he would have to let go but the other he was never letting go of again.

 


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happen as many discussions take place, some very surprising!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be 4 chapters but there was too much going on so we decided to make another after this!

"Sooo...Papa...do you want to tell me exactly what happened when the cops showed up?"

Rumple scowled. "Well what do you THINK happened, smart guy?"

Neal laughed. "I only appeared when they brought you back in the squad car but please tell me you weren't still in the middle of..."

Belle blushed.

"Oh my GOD! You were!"

"No kidding! We went down there so we could . . .get away from it all . . .and we were doing it . . .err . . .when they showed up! For some reason my cloaking spell failed . . .and that's how they saw us!"

"Jesus H. Christ, Papa, we were asleep when we got caught...naked yeah, but asleep."

"Making matters worse they thought we were drunk," Belle added.

"We were not . . . I only had one glass!"

"Then...then...one of them decides they're going to stop by the Juno Beach Fish House and get something to eat."

"And we were hungry too . . . so we went in there also . . .and one of them knows the waitress . . ." Rumple groaned.

"And I take it they told her what you were ummm...doing?"

"Of course! You know how cops love to gossip over their damn coffee and donuts!" Rumple griped.

"They didn't have doughnuts darling." Belle pointed out.

"Oh, whatever! And if the place is anything like Granny's everyone knows what happened!"

"Oh God...can't we just stay in here for the rest of our vacation..." Belle moaned.

"Nope," Neal said firmly then grinned. "They probably think Papa's a lucky bastard...I mean come on, how many guys your age can say they got caught having sex on the beach?"

"I don't know!" Rumple threw up his hands. Then he said to Belle, "Dearie, we can't stay in here, it'll just cause more gossip. Besides, we're only here for another day before we go home."

"All right. We do need to spend more time with Henry anyway and Neal…you need to see him."

"Yes, I know. And look on the bright side, Papa, at least you didn't get interrupted by me and Henry coming back from shopping, like the Charmings did!" Neal laughed. "Poor Emma! She still went red as a tomato when she told me about that!"

"Next time we'll just have to be more...careful," Belle said with a grin.

"And lock doors and I'll make sure my cloaking spell doesn't fizzle at inopportune moments," Gold coughed, flushing.

"You gonna tell the others you broke your curse?"

"Yes, might as well," Rumple said.

"However, if they think they can run roughshod over my husband now that he's no longer the Dark One, they can think again!" Belle said firmly.

Rumple snorted. "That won't happen, Belle. I may not be the Dark One any longer, but I'm not the meek spinner either. I've changed . . .I can still defend myself, with my magic or without it. I still have my position in Storybrooke, and my money and my self-esteem as Mr. Gold. And being a white magician doesn't equal being a pushover by any means!"

"That's what I wanted to hear, Papa," Neal said. "You've finally freed yourself from that cage you were in...at least in here," he added, tapping his father's head.

Rumple smiled. "I'm done with being anyone's doormat, Bae. I let your mama and others dictate to me that I was a coward, but no longer. I was told I would die and leave you fatherless by that bloody seer . . .who conveniently disappeared after she Saw that fate for me . . .I did what I did not because I was afraid to fight and die, but because I refused to abandon you the way I had been abandoned . . .and laming myself was the only way I could go home. And if anybody thinks crushing my own ankle was easy . . .they ought to try it sometime!"

"No thanks...I felt it when I was in your body...how the hell did you deal with it without being like Greg House and downing Vicodin like candy?"

"Mind over matter . . .and poppy tea for over a month," Rumple sighed. "After that though . . . I knew better than to continue drinking it. Stuff's addictive.

"Plus I had you to look after . . . since once I came home, your mama decided to embark on her stellar career of gambling and drinking down at the bar . . .when she wasn't screaming at me for having ruined her sorry ass.

"You see . . . she hadn't been expecting me to come back alive from that battle . . .we lost over half our men there . . .and if I hadn't, she would have gotten a nice widow's pension out of it . . .enough to keep her for life, more because she was a widow with a child. But then I ruined it all by coming home."

"I didn't think the pensions were that high then," Belle said.

"They weren't when our Ogre Wars started. Papa was having to support most of the ones in our village and we were almost bankrupt by the time you came for me." Belle told him. The gold they'd promised him in the deal was the last they had...

"But that was the second wars," Rumple said. "In the one I fought in . . .the duke still felt obligated to give out war pensions . . .and he did for most of those who had left a family or spouse behind."

"That surprises me considering he also drafted children into it."

"After he'd exhausted his quota of able bodied men, yes . . .because there was no one left to fight except his hired thugs . . .and it wasn't enough. We were bled dry by then . . .and the fool couldn't see it was a useless endeavor . . .we should have made a treaty long ago . . . or used Zoso to stop it . . ."

"He wouldn't have, Papa. His heart was too dark."

"Had he been commanded to, he would have had no choice," Rumple said bitterly. "But his master was as corrupt and dark as he was . . .and didn't care about his people, after all what were we but dirt under his boot?"

"Now that power is in the void and it can stay there."

"Yes . . . until another idiot with more lust than brains summons it from sleep."

"The only one who can do that now is you Papa. That's the Law. The dark power can only be recovered by the one who banishes it to the void."

"Then it will remain there for all of eternity," Rumple vowed. "As Keeper that is my right."

"Henry's calling me...I can feel it..." Neal said sighed, feeling himself fading out. "I'm sorry Papa...but I have to go...I need to make sure Henry and Emma are going to be okay. I know you're already gonna look after Henry but please...make sure Emma is okay too." Then he smiled. "And he has his mother with him."

"Go to them, Bae. Show them the peace you've shown me," Rumple urged. He hugged his son. "And remember . . . what's loved lives . . .in one form or another . . ."

"I will...I love you Papa...Belle.."

"I love you too, Bae. You were the best thing I ever made." Rumple kissed his son's cheek, knowing this was probably the last time he would see him like this.

"Be happy Papa...and give me a brother or sister I can watch over."

"We will," Belle laughed and she hugged and kissed him goodbye also.

The others were gathered in the dining room for a late night meal except Regina and Hook. Regina told Henry she was going to go somewhere herself that night though she checked in with him a few times.

And Hook said he was just going to go for a walk...alone.

Snow and Charming were wondering where Belle and Rumple were when they heard a group of people at one of the other tables mention them.

"Yeah...they got busted for doing it on the beach."

"You're kidding right?"

"Dead serious. My friend works down at the Fish House and she said Jen told her that's what happened cause Hayden busted 'em."

Snow looked at David. "Can you believe what . . .David . . .they said that . . ." she almost choked on her coffee from laughing.

Her husband also looked highly amused. "How the mighty have fallen!"

The group at the other table went on. "Then...she said they almost did it in the squad car!"

"Holy shit! I thought he was a stuck up ass when they checked in but damn...goes to show you don't really know anybody."

"I'm supposed to be at the desk tomorrow during checkout time and I don't know HOW I'm gonna keep a straight face!"

"YOU? I gotta clean their room!"

Emma looked shocked. "Oh . . .my . . .God. They were caught . . .just like . . ." she gasped recalling her own run in with cops when she was with Neal. " . . .I can't believe they were making tacos on the beach!"

Henry looked puzzled. "Emma? Why would they be doing that on the beach?"

"Err . . .maybe they got really hungry?" David offered lamely.

Then the two resort employees laughed again when they glanced over to the entrance to the dining hall. "And there they are...doing the limp of shame!"

"Kim, you shit! I almost choked on my quesadilla!"

Belle wanted to crawl in a hole when she saw two employees staring at them...and grinning like Cheshire cats.

Rumple felt as though everyone was eyeing him as he walked into the dining room. He felt like he had one of those cards on him like in a line up, listing his misdemeanors for everyone to see.

"Lucky bastard," a male diner muttered.

"Now why can't I get laid on the beach," a girl complained.

"Oh God," Belle moaned. "Does EVERYONE know?"

He lifted his head then. He WAS lucky . . .more than they would ever know. And it wasn't like he'd deliberately exposed himself or something . . .it had been a celebration of their new life together out of the ashes of the old. And now he was free . . .in all senses of the word. He gave the women a slight knowing smirk . . .and winked at them.

"I'd like to get some of that..." one of them purred.

"Pretty much. Small town . . . people talk," he said to his wife. "Could be worse . . .I could be having an affair with my secretary and married." He took his wife's hand and walked proudly to the table.

"Get in line cause I'm first!"

"Ladies...he's MINE!" Belle growled.

He felt their stares on him as he walked over to where the Charmings and Henry waited, and he had to smother a chuckle at how possessive his wife got over him . . .when he still didn't quite get why women stared at him. Was his ass really so . . .enticing? And he wasn't even wearing his leather pants!

As if she knew what he was thinking, Belle pinched his backside for emphasis.

He quirked an eyebrow at her naughtily. "Behave, dearie! We can do that . . .later!" he whispered into her ear.

"Is that deal, Rumple?' she cooed.

"Always, sweetheart," he purred and then held out her chair for her. He would never let it be said he didn't know how to treat a lady.

She knew people back home still thought the two of them were ridiculous together but she didn't give a damn. They didn't know him...or her as well as they thought they did. And many of them did need to take a long, hard look at themselves and realize they weren't perfect either.

As they sat down, Henry piped up with, "So Grandpa . . .how come you were making tacos down at the beach?"

"We were what?" Gold mumbled.

Emma kicked him under the table.

Then she gave him a Look.

"Uh . . . were . . . err celebrating . . .something," he coughed, feeling himself blush. "And Belle got hungry and wanted to eat something to go with the wine . . .so . . ."

We've scarred him for life without him actually seeing it, Belle thought.

"Just what were you celebrating, Rumple?" teased Charming.

Rumple looked right at him and didn't bat an eye. "Our honeymoon, dearie and breaking a certain thing involving something like this," he picked up his butterknife and waved it pointedly.

Henry gasped. "You broke the Dark One Curse!"

"Shhh, boy!" Rumple shushed him. Then he nodded. "Last night. Before we got caught . . err . . .making tacos."

"And you didn't use a cloaking spell?" Regina whispered from behind them.

She'd just gotten back from a walk and overheard part of the conversation.

"Of course I did!" Rumple muttered irritably. "But I must have been . . .drained or something because it faded on me . . ."

She chuckled. "You forgot the most important lesson you taught me and that was to never use a cloaking spell when you are focusing your energy and your emotions on something else other than it...and during sex is the absolute worst time to do it!"

Rumple hid his blush in a napkin. "Fine, now you've gotten to say I told you so! Happy now?"

"Of course. Now I have something to torment you with."

"Oh…how about your little wardrobe malfunction!" Belle shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "Really, dearie?"

"Anyway, while you two were giving the police an eyeful, your grandson has been asked out on a date."

"And I'm really nervous, Grandpa!"

Rumple raised an eyebrow. "A date? By that young lady you were surfing with at the beach yesterday?"

"Yeah...Robyn...she wants me to go to the Thirsty Turtle...it's not just a bar...they let kids in too."

"I see. And what do you plan to wear on this date?"

"I have no idea!" he cried. "What I got on?"

He was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts.

Rumple shook his head. "Not unless you want her first impression of you to be that you just rolled out of bed." His mouth twitched. "You remind me of your papa on some mornings. How about after breakfast I come back with you to your room and see what you have to wear . . .you want to make this girl see you as a nice gentleman, not a deadbeat. And if I can't find you something to wear, I can make something for you."

"You can?" he asked hopefully. Regina giggle and so did Emma.

"Leave it to the clothes horse to deck our kid out," Emma said.

"Well, if I left it to you, he'd go wearing jeans and T-shirt," Rumple snorted. To Henry he said, "Yes, if I can't find the right combination from what you have it can always be altered."

"What's wrong with jeans and a T-shirt?" Emma demanded.

"Do you really want Mr GQ to answer that question?" Regina smirked.

Rumple frowned. "There nothing wrong with them . . .if you're doing some gardening or working out or whatever . . .but that's not what's going on here. I'm not saying you need to wear a suit or anything, but a decent collared shirt and some pressed slacks and some shoes that don't have holes in it like the dog just chewed them is a must. And I'll have to see what I can do with your hair. It's a wreck."

"Good God, he's going to turn our son into a MiniRumple!" Emma groaned. "Regina for the love of God, tell him no."

"Why should I? He does have good taste."

"Thank you, dearie." Rumple beamed. Then he put in an order for some eggs over easy on a bed of corned beef hash and crispy potatoes with rye toast and coffee.

He was happy that Henry came to him for advice on what to wear, because God knew Charming was hopeless in that department. And he liked helping his grandson, feeling that was how it would have been with Bae if he had remained with him.

"We know you'll make Henry look perfect Rumple," Snow said. "Which reminds me...we have a place for you and Belle to visit before we go home.

"Where's that, dearie? The police station?" he joked.

"No, Jupiter Inlet Lighthouse."

"Oh! I saw the pictures you took; it looks like a wonderful place to visit!" Belle exclaimed.

"I would like to do that . . . if this leg of mine holds up."

"We're going to Ponce Inlet before we leave, "David informed them. "It's a much higher climb but I'll try it."

"Sounds good," Rumple said, sipping his coffee. "So when is this date, Henry?"

"Ummmm...tomorrow night at six."

"All right. That gives me some time to get everything ready." Rumple said. It would also give him time to speak with his grandson about how to treat a lady . . . and how to make conversation with her, two things he happened to be very good at.

Killian made his way over to the table looking like he'd just been washed up from a shipwreck.

Snow stared at him. "What happened to you—you fall off the dock or something?"

"Ummm...maybe..."

Emma sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent of rum. "More like you got off the wagon!" she hissed.

He couldn't deny it, not when she could smell the evidence on his clothing and his breath. He honestly didn't intend to drink that much nor had he been alone. He glanced over at Regina.

She shook her head. While Henry was with Snow, Charming and Emma, she was feeling lonely and thinking about Robin and Roland and if they missed her. Needing a drink, she wandered down to the Thirsty Turtle and wasn't surprised to see Hook there.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Same thing you are...needing to lick my wounds...what're you having?"

He held up a bottle of beer. "Not as good as rum but it'll do."

The server approached the table and Killian ordered another beer. There were already two empty bottles there and Regina wondered if she should cut him off then decided against it because she needed a drink herself...a few of them in fact.

When they finally crawled out of the bar, she assumed he went back to his room but it was quite obvious now he didn't. Though they both spent most of the evening sharing their thoughts on how terrible their love lives were at the moment, Regina, even half-drunk didn't feel a bit sorry for the pirate. In her mind he was getting exactly what he deserved for bringing back Marian and messing up her happy ending. Also she didn't trust him around Henry as long as he and the bottle were the best of friends.

Killian peered at Rumple through bloodshot eyes. "You got any magic that can cure a headache?"

"I do. I can conjure up a potion," he replied, not bothering to inform him that said potion would taste dreadful, since the ingredients were mostly bitter herbs.

"How about a cold shower!" Emma grumbled.

He could understand having a few drinks, but Hook looked totally wasted and shouldn't have gotten like that, especially in front of his grandson. If he was going to get wasted, he ought to have gone back to his room and slept it off.

Now Killian felt like a prize fool. He wasn't going to make any headway with Emma this way. "Thanks," he mumbled to Rumple and lowered his eyes. "I'm gonna go...sleep for a few hours..."

"Here." Rumple waved a hand and then handed the pirate a vial. "Word of warning—eat before you drink that. Drinking it on an empty stomach will make you puke . . .a lot."

Emma glared, thinking it was exactly what he deserved. She knew he wasn't taking her decision to cool it for a while well but she drew the line at falling off the wagon.

Killian thanked him again and ducked out of the dining room before he humiliated himself any further.

Rumple finished his dinner, enjoying the way the flavors melted on his tongue. He glanced sidelong at Henry and wondered if Bae had come to him yet. Perhaps once they were alone he would ask.

_The next morning:_

Robyn wanted Henry to join her on the beach for a morning walk and since he wasn't allowed to go alone, he asked both of his mothers to join him.

"Sure," Emma agreed, though she felt a bit awkward being around Regina since the whole Marian incident.

Though it wasn't like she had deliberately set out to ruin Regina's love life . . .she had been trying to save a persecuted innocent woman from death at the hands of the Evil Queen.

Then she recalled Neal's words . . . that maybe the lesson to be learned wasn't for her . . . but for Regina.

"Why don't you come with us to Ponce Inlet, Rumple? There isn't any going up hills at all. We can do that while Henry's at the beach with Emma and Regina," Snow suggested.

"Would you like to go, Belle?" he asked his wife.

"It sounds wonderful."

"It's almost a three hour car trip though..." David pointed out.

"I'll take a potion with me in case my leg goes into spasms," he replied. "Otherwise I should be fine."

"Great!"

Snow was ecstatic. She wanted the two couples to start socializing more often now that they were family and this was the perfect way to do it. The lighthouse museum didn't open until 10 but they would arrive shortly after if they left immediately.

Rumple assisted Belle from her chair and they walked out of the dining room, trying to ignore the muttering they heard behind them.

During the drive Snow decided to take a chance and ask her travelling companions the question that had been on her mind since their Jupiter Inlet visit.

"If you had a chance to stay a while longer...would you do it?"

"I might . . . if Belle wants to also," Rumple allowed. "Why? Were you thinking about it?"

"Yes. David and I would like to renew our vows at Jupiter Inlet but the next available day is a month from now."

"You can get married there?" Belle was beaming.

"Yes." She took the information she'd gotten on weddings at the lighthouse out of her purse and handed it to Belle.

"I thought you and Rumple might want to ahhh...have another wedding...you know just for the family."

Rumple eyed Snow. "I guess our first was rather . . . quick . . .because I . . .was afraid that I would get cold feet or Belle would . . .my PTSD, you know. Plus we thought . . .people wouldn't approve so we decided to have a private ceremony."

"I don't blame you for wanting to have a private ceremony but wouldn't you like to have another with just family?"

Slowly, Rumple nodded. "Yes . . .and I think I should have Henry participate in it. What do you think, Belle?"

"It's a wonderful idea!"

"How long would we have to stay here?" Rumple asked. "It doesn't matter to us, but you've got the baby to think of. Perhaps we should book it and then fly down at the appropriate time. I can pay for the tickets."

"Perfect...let's see if we can get the same day!"

During the drive Snow placed a call to the lighthouse museum to speak with the person in charge of weddings. She looked through her schedule and informed Snow she had two time slots open on the same day. When they arrived at the lighthouse, Belle and Snow posed for a picture in front of the sign.

"Your turn!" they ordered their husbands and got out their phones.

Rumple sighed and obligingly got in front of the sign. He disliked pictures, believing he wasn't very photogenic. But he would do it for Belle. The next set of shots were of each couple.

"It's too bad little Neal wasn't here, then he could be in a photo," Belle remarked to Rumple afterwards.

"Speaking of babies . . ." Rumple said pointedly. "You know there's a good chance you could be expecting after last night."

"Oh I hope so!"

He smiled. "I don't know if anyone ever told you this but . . .a white magician is at his most . . . err . . . virile right after breaking a curse . . .it's like the white magic wishes to counter the magic of darkness by celebrating life, so . . ."

"There's nothing I want more than to have your child, Rumple."

He looked delighted. "That means . . .so much to me . . .and this baby will be a True Love baby . . ."

She chuckled. "In other words...with magic to keep us on our toes..."

Still, magical or not the child would be theirs and they would love it unconditionally.

"Yes. Does that bother you? Some people find it rather . . . frightening."

"Not at all. After all, I'm already used to having a magician in the family."

"Well, the baby won't be able to do much at first . . . usually the magic remains dormant till his or her second or third birthday . . . then it begins to manifest because the child can concentrate more and call it forth."

"Should we expect toys to fly everywhere?"

"Possibly. Especially when stressed, a magical child will cause things to happen . . .levitation, things appear or disappear, wind or rain may occur. Objects become other objects . . .pray the baby's not a weather magician, because the weather will change with his or her mood . . .and having a tantrum will call up a storm . . ."

"I guess we'll just have to make sure our child is as happy as possible."

"Yes . . . or I'll need to teach the baby control over his or her emotions and Talent as early as possible. But it all depends. Not all children manifest magic early, some don't until puberty."

"How long should we wait to find out if I'm expecting?"

"A month or two will tell you normally. However . . . I can do a spell if you don't want to wait that long."

"It won't tire you?"

"No . . . I'm fine now. That was because of the curse breaking . . . takes a lot out of you."

She took his hands in hers. "I want to know..."

"All right, dearie," he said softly. Then he concentrated. If she were pregnant, a brief golden glow would encompass her tummy, which was a sign that a fetus was within her.

There was brief flash, like sunlight flickering over her, and Rumple's hands lit up. Then it was gone.

"Am I?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Yes . . .you are!"

She burst into tears and hugged him. He hugged her back, murmuring, "It's like a miracle . . .I knew but . . .I never really expected . . .the white magic renews and cleanses . . .and heals. And this child is its gift to us."

"We're having a baby!" She kissed him. "I love you..."

"What's going on?" Snow asked them when she and David came out of the museum gift shop and spotted them.

"I'm going to be a mama again," Belle declared proudly.

The Charmings looked at each other. "Again? How...?"

"I feel like Neal was my son."

"You would have been a far better mother to him than Milah," Rumple said, squeezing her hand. "He'd be the first one to say that."

"Congratulations! All the more reason for us to have a new wedding for you."

"How about we stop off at the Olive Garden on the way home to celebrate. Our treat," David offered.

"Thank you, David," Rumple said sincerely. He wondered how the rest of them would take the news. Henry would be fine, but he was unsure about the others.

"And here's another...we bought your museum tour passes." Snow added.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that! Rumple and I could've..." Belle protested. Snow held her hand.

"We're family."

"She's right. We are," Rumple agreed . . . and for the first time he actually felt like he was part of one.

"You ready to go?" she asked them.

"Yes," they chorused.

They started off in the gift shop. Belle purchased a bamboo wind chime she wanted to hang on the front porch, a lighthouse cutting board for Rumple to use in the kitchen along with a cookbook called Kitchen Keepsakes, a hat and t-shirt for Henry, a tank top for Emma, some childrens' books for Snow to read to Neal and for her to read to her own child, She also purchased a memorial brick for Snow and Charming to have engraved to be placed on the lighthouse walkway. She wanted one for her and Rumple, just wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say on it. There were so many things...

Rumple purchased another as well as a duplicate to take home that read: _Baelfire Gold, beloved son of Rum and Belle._

Rumple purchased a memory brick with the following words on it: _sometimes the best teacups are chipped, the best men are imperfect, and the greatest love never gives up, but is forever and lights the way through the darkest night._

"Sir, I don't think this will fit," began the young man who engraved the bricks.

"Oh it will, dear," Rumple said softly. "And underneath it have Rum and Belle Gold."

"But . . ." the man began helplessly.

Rumple's eyes glinted. "Trust me. Just put the paper over the brick and you'll see."

This old guy's crazy, the younger man thought, doing as he was told.

Suddenly the words all shifted and lined up, into three lines of text.

The young man gaped. "That's . . .impossible!" he stammered.

"Nothing is impossible. If you believe," Rumple murmured. "Now engrave it, if you would."

"Yessir!" the man agreed, still staring at the paper whose words somehow managed to fit on the brick. He rubbed his eyes. But nothing changed.

It was so odd. It should have been cramped and unreadable, yet it was not. It was perfectly spaced and written in a lovely flowing script. It was beautiful. When they stepped outside a black and white cat with a green collar walked up to them and meowed softly.

"This is Nellie, our museum keeper's cat," one of the employees explained.

"May I pet her?" Belle inquired.

"Certainly. She enjoys greeting guests personally."

Belle kneeled down and stroked the cat's back. It purred and flipped over onto its back for her to scratch its belly.

"My husband is more of an expert at this, kitty..." Belle murmured.

Rumple knelt on his good knee and his hand gently stroked the cat's belly, his slender fingers running up and down it, deftly rubbing the sleek animal.

"She really likes you two," the employee observed.

"Belle loves animals," Rumple said, continuing to pet Nellie. "And cats have always liked me." Even as the Dark One, some cats had never been afraid of him, and had followed him, begging for scraps. Bae had called him "The Pied Cat-purr."

Soon a crowd of children gathered wanting to pet the cat.

"One at a time, kids. Else you'll scare her," Rumple commanded. With the influx of children, Nellie flipped over and pressed close by Rumple's foot.

Snow and Belle took some pictures of the cat and Rumple, Belle thinking a new baby and a pet would make their home complete. Surprisingly, all the children behaved and lined up at his authoritative tone, taking turns petting Nellie gently.

"You should be a museum guide, you're good with children. Do you have any?"

Rumple looked up at him. "I did. A son. He passed away a few months ago. But my wife and I are expecting again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss and...it's wonderful you will have another child."

"Thank you," Rumple said softly, thinking that the people here were more respectful and sympathetic to him than the townsfolk back in Storybrooke. They all decided to continue the tour themselves as the guide had to conduct the tour for the group of children. Nellie meowed softly when Rumple limped away. "Maybe we should get a cat when we go home," Rumple mused.

"I was thinking the same."

"You'd do well with an animal in your house," Snow said. "A cat would love all the nooks and crannies to hide in."

"We'd need to buy one of those scratching posts or play sets."

"Yes, a cat gym would work," Rumple agreed.

"But you'd have cat hair all over your suits," David chuckled.

"That's what a lint roller is for," Belle quipped.

"Plus it's a good excuse to give me a massage, dearie," he smirked and she swatted him playfully.

His eyes sparkled with impish humor. "Or I could always cast a spell on my clothes to repel hair."

]"Oh no you don't!"

Charming started laughing. "My God, they're worse than we are."

"And that's a bad thing?" Snow asked.

"No . . .and honey, I want you to massage me when we get home." David said.

"Shhh...the kids'll hear you!"

He pouted. "They won't know what I'm talking about."

"Not risking it! "

"Spoilsport!"

"Trouble in Paradise?" Belle teased.

They were inside the Woodshed Theatre getting ready to watch a documentary on the history of the lighthouse.

"My charming husband's being difficult," Snow quipped.

"What else is new?" Belle giggled and shook Rumple's shoulder.

Rumple laughed too. "Afriad she's right, dearie."

Belle was fascinated by the tales of the light keepers and how they lived. They had some extra comforts that she and the others didn't in the Enchanted Forest but this land was more advanced than their own. One of the keepers actually had eleven children!

"Eleven kids! I'd never be able to keep track of em all," David muttered.

"Me neither," Rumple agreed. "I'd have to make them wear nametags!"

"At least we wouldn't whistle to them like in the Sound of Music," Belle joked. It was one of her favorite movies from this side along with Yours Mine and Ours.

"No. I'd just use a megaphone," Rumple joked. "And you'd be like the old woman who lived in a shoe!"

"Yes but even women who live in shoes want a good man around. Just...as long as his kids don't get me drunk!"

Rumple giggled. "That ever happens, dearie, they'll be sitting down with sore bottoms for supper . . .and my hand will be worn out."

"That's something Neal would've done, prankster that I've been told he is."

"Yes, it would have been. He tried it with me once . . .spiked my morning coffee with the equivalent of Irish whiskey . . .and I was so tired I didn't even notice . . . till I went to spin and all my thread came out like a crooked mile."

"Why did he do that?" Belle inquired while Snow and David chuckled.

"Because some quack sold him this bottle of snake oil . . .said it was supposed to magically increase the output of someone's productivity or some such nonsense."

Rumple shook his head. "By the time I'd recovered, the sneaky salesman was gone . . . and I'd lost half a day's work."

"And was probably hung over..." David said.

"Mmm . . .and my son was very ashamed of himself. Only time he ever volunteered to get spanked."

The video ended and another group walked in. They continued down the path, visiting the keeper cottages and reading the plaques on each to learn more of their the tour, ideas were forming in Belle's head. She'd always wanted to be a writer but never attempted it."Rumple, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"I've thought about being a writer...do you think it would be a good idea. I mean...I'd have to make up some things in my bio and if the book sold...we'd ahhh...be out in the open more."

"Sounds like a plan. And you're wonderful with words, Belle. Maybe you could work on it while you're expecting?"

"I could...I was thinking about a children's book...or a love story..."

"Whatever you choose to do would be fine. . .though I like the idea of a story by you to read to our child."

"About a widower lighthouse keeper and his young son?"

"I like that."

She smiled. "And one day he finds a young woman on the beach, washed ashore from a shipwreck..."

The plot of the novel was quickly taking shape in her mind and she couldn't wait to write it down. "I hope I don't forget when we get back..."

"You won't. You have a very sharp mind," her husband laughed.

They stopped at the lighthouse itself. Snow and David made the long trek up the 203 steps.

"They are not going to be able to walk after this!" Rumple predicted.

_Juno Beach:_

Regina was being surprisingly cordial to Emma considering the business with Robin and Marian. She knew part of it was for Henry's sake...he desperately wanted his mothers to get along. Regina learned well how to hide her true feelings behind a mask; her mother was the expert at it, probably even before she removed her heart. She couldn't help feeling some satisfaction that Emma's own relationship was in ruins.

Henry was having a wonderful time. He and Robyn had so much in common that it was almost like fate brought them together. _Well, I am the grandson of two true love couples...why shouldn't it be fate?_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Robyn asked him.

He chuckled. "They're really umm...complicated and would be more expensive than a penny."

"Why is that?"

"I'm ummm...thinking about my dad."

"Your parents divorced like mine?"

Henry shook his head. "More complicated than that. Emma's my birth mom and Regina adopted me. My dad was ummmm...murdered."

"Oh my GOD...did they catch who did it?"

"My grandpa did."

Henry heard the gossip about the night Zelena disappeared and how everyone thought Rumple did something to her. Finally he and Belle sat the boy down and told him the truth. After he thought it over he realized his grandfather wasn't seeking revenge but justice...justice for his son.

"What happened?"

"She was sentenced to death because she would've killed other people if she got out...even me."

"This person...tried to kill you?"

He nodded.

"Then she can rot in Hell!" Robyn said angrily.

Henry wouldn't have argued with that. His own encounter with the witch had been terrifying enough even without his memories when it occurred. And had her time travel bid been successful there was a chance he never would've been born. He had his own nightmares about that day, the demented woman with her arm around his neck, while he pleaded with his mother to do something and she had…with magic. Emma had recalled her lessons from Regina and had heated her hands, burning Zelena and making her release Henry.

Robyn regretted asking about Henry's family now. They seemed all right even after what they went through but she was not so young that she didn't understand appearances could be deceiving.

Henry could see the girl was a little uncomfortable and said quietly, "It's okay. You couldn't know about what happened. And I was lucky in a way . . .cause Emma, my birth mom, is a sheriff and my grandpa's an attorney, and my adopted mom's the mayor where we live, so they made sure she got what was coming to her."

"I wish you could stay here..." she mumbled.

"I know. . .but . . .I guess I gotta go home and go to school and stuff." He sighed. "But . . .maybe I might convince my grandparents to get a vacation home down here . . .so we could see each other during the summer. And . . umm . . .you got email . . .Skype?"

"Yep. I'll give you my names so we can talk. You really think your grandparents would do that...get a house here?"

"They might. My Grandpa Rum, he's my dad's father, he's . . .really rich . . .he could afford it. And it looks like he and Belle, his second wife, really like it here. But I'd gotta talk to them."

"Would you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And not just cause of me. I think they need a place to get away from too. It's a really small town in Maine where I come from . . . and people talk, you know how it is. And some people talk about stuff that's none of their business, like Grandpa marrying a younger woman and stuff, some of 'em don't know when to shut up, and it really wrecked him when my dad died, so I think he'd be glad to come down here during the summer. He made a lot of money as a businessman and a lawyer, so like I said, it wouldn't be a problem for him to get a place to live. And he would want me to come with him."

She smiled. "He sounds like a great guy and it looks like he and his wife really love each other."

"He is. And they do. They're like soulmates." Henry smiled.

"Your moms seem to get along too."

"Yeah they do . . .for the most part," he allowed, though he hoped that someday Regina could forgive Emma for bringing Marian back.

"Regina is really cool."

"Yeah, she is. They both are. And so was my dad," he said, swallowing hard. He missed Neal so much.

She hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"You know...he's watching over you," she said.

"You think so?" he said hopefully. He wanted to believe that.

"I always think my Gramma Phyllis is."

He nodded. "I'd like that. To know that he's there, even if I can't see him."

"Sometimes when I'm really upset and I'm in my room I can always smell the perfume she used to wear and all the advice she gave me and I don't feel sad anymore."

"That's really cool. Maybe she's there with you. I . . . I believe in stuff like that. And maybe my dad will come to me too."

She didn't always feel comfortable talking about her supernatural beliefs because most people thought she was crazy.

"You do...most people think I'm nuts. I believe in all kinds of things...magic..."

"You do? So do I," he admitted. "Only I don't usually talk about that to anyone 'cause they think I'm nuts. And I belong in the funny farm."

"Guess we'll go to the funny farm together."

Henry laughed. "Along with my grandpa. He always says they're coming to take him away . . .because he has PTSD from what happened with my dad and all. He's um . . .on anxiety meds. But Belle always says they'll take him over her dead body."

"One of the kids in my school has that...from being bullied."

"Yeah, his is pretty bad . . .cause he blames himself for my dad's death. The woman that killed him . . . she did it to get back at my grandpa . . .she was a nutcase . . ."

"Now I'm really glad she's gone!"

"Me too!" he agreed. Suddenly he saw something shiny in the sand. Kneeling down he found a large shell, almost unblemished purple scallop shell, with the inside polished smooth by the ocean waves. It had an almost perfect hole bored in the top, and sparkled with green and blue tints. "Look!" He picked it up.

"Cool! I've never seen a shell like that here before!"

She thought it would make the perfect necklace.

"You gonna make it into a necklace for one of your moms?"

Henry thought about it. But then he decided it wouldn't be a good idea to give the shell to just one of them, it might hurt the other's feelings. "Nope. I'm gonna give it to you." He reached into a pocket of his pants and drew out a black cord. It was the same cord Emma used to use to put the swan pendant on that Neal had given her. He strung the shell on it. "Here . . .something to . . err . . .remember me by . . .in case I don't get down here right away."

"I'd remember you even without this..."

He closed her hand around the shell. "This was put here for me to find . . . and for you to have," he said quietly. "I know it was. And this cord, my mom used to wear a pendant my dad got her on it, till she got a silver chain for it instead."

"I'll take good care of it. I promise."

Robyn dreamed of having a boyfriend for at least a year, dreamed that he'd be like the princes in the fairy tales and movies and though it sounded like they would have a long distance relationship, she wanted Henry for a boyfriend.

"I know. Uh . . .so . . .you wanna get a soda or something over there?" He pointed to the concession stand a few yards away.

"Sure!"

He turned to look back at Emma and Regina, who had been walking several feet behind them. "Hey, Robyn and I are gonna get something to drink. You want something?"

"I'll just have a water Henry," Regina answered.

"I'll take a Coke, kid."

"Okay." When they got to the stand, Henry put in an order for a Coke, an Evian, a root beer float, and then he asked, "What would you like, Robyn?"

"I'll have a root beer float too."

Henry told the man behind the counter, then took out his wallet.

"I can pay for mine..." Robyn protested.

"No, my treat," Henry insisted. "My grandpa says that's how you treat a lady . . . and he'd be really annoyed at me if I forgot my manners."

"Lot of boys I know wouldn't get upset if we didn't let you pay for everything."

"That's cause they never were raised with my grandpa."

"He sounds old school like my grandpap. Not that it's a bad thing. My grandpap was a perfect gentleman...opened doors for a girl, pulled out her chair, paid for stuff."

"Yeah, that's my Grandpa Rum. And my other grandpa too, but he's not so strict."

"Yeah but even strict your grandpa Rum can be fun right..."

"Yeah, he likes to tease people and joke around with them," Henry said.

"You think he and his wife could take us to the Turtle tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Billy was going to take us but he's gonna be at a surfing contest tonight."

"S'okay. He won't mind. He'd probably rather drive us. That way he'll know we got there okay."

She had no idea what she wanted to wear but what she did know was she wanted him to see her as more than a surfer girl.

Right then Henry hoped that Rumple could help him pick out something that would impress Robyn. And something to tame his wild hair . . .which he seemed to have inherited from his father. They sipped from their root beer floats while they walked back to where Emma and Regina were sitting on the beach.

Emma looked up at them. "You ready to go back to get ready for tonight? Maybe take a nap or something?"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah...I have...some shopping to do," Robyn said.

"Okay . . .uh . . . you want to come by the hotel when you're ready and my grandpa will drive us?"

"I sure can!"

"Good! Uh, so I'll see you around . . .quarter to six?"

"That'll be fine. I should be ready."

"Me too," I hope, he thought nervously.

Henry took his nap in the room he shared with Regina. She was planning to spend the rest of the afternoon sitting out on her deck reading a book.

"Regina...we really need to talk," Emma said to her.

Regina looked up from the book she was reading. "Now you want to talk?"

"Ummmm...I've wanted to for a while..."

"All right. So talk. Why didn't you just leave well enough alone? Instead of interfering like your mother did in my life?"

"I didn't know...honestly!" she protested.

"She never told you her name while you were in jail together?"

"Not that I remember. I just...felt sorry for her but I had no idea who she was."

"And you never thought that by bringing her back you could be changing the future?"

"Hook warned me...but I didn't think the future that would be changed was yours!"

"Whose did you think would be changed?" Regina demanded sharply.

"I don't know..."

And that was the worst part about it. She hadn't known and when she did see what the consequences were of her actions it was far too late.

Regina sighed. "You're just like your mother. You try to do the right thing, but you don't think things through. There's a reason why we don't time travel. Because it's too easy to be tempted to alter the past in favor of the future you think you want. . . and that always leads to trouble."

"Is there any chance...any at all that Robin may want to be with you still? Have you talked to him since..."

Regina shook her head. "No. I left before he could . . .after all why would he want me now that his precious Marian is back? Especially after he finds out that I tried to kill her?"

She looked at Emma, a small bitter smile on her face. "Rumple was right. He told me long ago that someday the sins of the past would come back to haunt me. And now they have. In a way I never thought possible."

She did have a point but by bringing Marion back Emma prevented the other woman's early demise. "But you didn't kill her and you're not the Evil Queen or a villain anymore. You are our son's mother and a woman who no matter what has been thrown at her still fights on! If Robin chooses to judge you on your past now its his loss! I made that mistake with Neal and now I will never have a second chance with him!"

"Maybe I'm tired of fighting. Maybe, for once, I want someone to fight FOR me. I can't force him to choose me, Emma. He has to make up his own mind." She blinked away tears. "You regret that, huh? You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Emma said through her own tears. "He was my first...everything..."

"Daniel was like that for me . . .except we were both young and foolish, thinking we could sneak around and my mother would never know . . .she was like a spider, spinning a web to entrap us . . ." Regina shook her head. "But that's done now. I've made my peace with your mom over that." She touched Emma's hand. "If . . .if you had the chance to do it all over again with Neal . . .would you have chosen differently?"

"In a heartbeat...he IS my Tallahassee...that was where we were going to settle down and live a normal life...I just picked it at random."

"Because home is where your heart is," Regina said. "It wouldn't have mattered to me if Daniel and I had lived in a mud hut . . .we would have been happy . . .I might not have LIKED it, but I would have been happy we were together."

"Now I feel like part of mine died with Neal...and I don't think I can give it to anyone else but our son..."

She sighed again. "Then don't. Sometimes . . .sometimes you can love only once . . .and maybe that's true for me too. You were lucky, Emma. He came back for you twice. Then again, the Stiltskin men are known for their persistence—once they love someone, they never let them go. I wonder if Robin will be the same?"

"I think so...he does live up to his legend here...and what you two have...you could burn down a palace with it!"

Regina chuckled. "Well, at least you seem to be more perceptive than your mother. And I guess we'll have to wait and see. What does Belle always say—love is hope, it fuels our dreams? Maybe she's right. Look where it got her. Straight into the arms of her true love." She held out a hand to Emma. "I think . . .it's time I stopped blaming you for my past mistakes. You didn't put her in that cell and decide to execute her. I did. All you did was save a life."

Emma shook it vigorously. "And now I'm going to try to help you to do something I can't now...get back your true love!"

"If that's possible," the former queen murmured. "But Emma . . .you know that they say true love never dies. It just gets reborn."

"Neal said something like that...he visits me...and his dad."

She didn't seem surprised. "Daniel came to me once . . .soon after he died. He told me to remember love is stronger than hate. But I didn't listen . . .and look where it got me. Don't make that mistake, Emma. Listen to what he tells you."

"He doesn't want to cross over until he's sure we're all happy...me, his dad and Henry. I think I may be the one holding him up."

"He's come to Henry too?"

"Henry never said anything but if he hasn't yet he soon will."

"Yes. And you're not holding him back. Love endures beyond death." She looked thoughtful. "Ask him, next time you see him . . .if he ever thought about making a deal with the Powers . . .about being mostly dead, but sometimes alive?"

"What...but wouldn't that break all kinds of laws and require a sacrifice?"

It had for his father...

Then she laughed. "Quoting Princess Bride, Regina? Not something I'd picture you watching."

"You don't understand. I'm not talking about him cheating death . . .I'm talking about Them making an exception . . .there was a legend I read a long time ago in Rumple's castle . . . about a woman and man who were True Loves . . . but she was murdered by a jealous rival . . .and when she died he was shattered. She couldn't rest either, she came to him as a ghost, and tried her best to comfort him . . .and was so distraught she begged the Powers of Creation to give her some time with her beloved. And on certain days of the year . . .she could be with him again . . .during the Solstices, and their birthdays, and two other days. When the barriers between life and death were relaxed. It's just a legend. It might not even be possible. But it's worth a shot. And Henry made me watch it with him one night. It was cute."

Emma wanted to believe it was possible. "Even in this land?"

"This land . . .has possibilities we don't even know about yet," Regina declared. "Rumple said that Blue was wrong, this isn't A Land Without Magic—it's a Land With Different Magic, and we have to learn its Laws and adapt to it."

Emma concentrated, using her emotions to summon Neal from where he was. It was how he came to her before.

He came to her in a flicker of light. "You called, Em?"

She smiled. "Regina and I may have found a way for you to come back to us...not all the time but enough of it!"

"You're not using necromancy now, are you?" he gasped. "Hell, that's forbidden!"

"No...something better...true love."

"Tell me."

"You can make a deal with the Powers of Creation to spend time with us alive on the Solstices, birthdays, and two other days. It's not much...but it will be enough for us!"

"That might work . . .I can ask . . . I mean what's the worst they can say—no? And if there's precedent for it . . .it'll make my argument stronger."

"There is...when someone has been murdered." Regina said.

"Then I guess I qualify."

"Yes...and it won't affect your father. When he killed Zelena he reset the balance. She now rests in the Dark Vault and the Dark Power is lost to the void unless your father chooses to release it and her...which he won't."

"That's good to know. Well, looks like I have to make them an offer they can't refuse after I talk to Henry."

"Now would be a good time. He has his first date tonight."

"And he's nervous," Emma added.

"Umm . . .yeah, I know the feeling," Neal laughed. "Okay, guess it's time for a little father son chat."

Both women smiled. "We'll leave you to it then. Emma,let's go down to the pool."

"Okay. I'll see you, Neal." She waved at him as they left the room.

He vanished, reappearing beside Henry's bed.

Henry tried to sleep and found it difficult, all kinds of ways he could mess up in his head. He was having a nightmare where Robyn turned into Zelena and strangled him. "Mom...Mom...MOM...help me, please!" He screamed. His eyes flew open and what he saw beside his bed should have scared him, only it didn't."D...Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me, Henry," Neal said, and willed himself solid. He sat down on the bed. "Looks like you were having one hell of a nightmare. Wanna talk about it?" He held out his arms to his son.

Henry went into them willingly. "S...she tried to kill me...like she killed you!"

"Zelena?" Neal crooned, rubbing his son's back. "She's dead and in the Vault. She can't hurt you anymore, kid. Not ever again." He loved holding his son, and comforting him like his papa had done to him as a child.

"How are you here...?"

"I'm allowed to come to you because . . . I want to make sure you're happy before I cross over. And . . .I never got to see you before . . ."

"I want to be but I really wish you were here... not just as a ghost...?" Henry sniffled. "We never really got a chance to spend time together...with Pan...the town being destroyed... Me and Emma having to leave..."

"I know . . . and I tried to get back to you, buddy . . . I really did . . .but it turned out all wrong," his father said. "And maybe . . . there's a chance I can come back . . . for awhile. . .but it's a big maybe, son."

"You can?" Henry asked hopefully.

Neal told him what Regina had said. "Now I don't know if it'll work . . .so don't get your hopes up. But I'm gonna try my best, okay?"

"Yeah because Grandpa misses you and so do I..…Mom does too. She's just scared to admit it."

"She told me," Neal grinned. "And I miss all of you. My life was cut short, buddy. And I think that'll help me when I go to make a deal with Them."

"Maybe Grandpa can help. He's the deal expert."

"Yeah. He is." He shifted slightly. "You're getting a little big for my lap, kid. But I don't mind cause I never really got the chance to do this when you were small, like my papa did with me."

"He told me a lot about when you were a kid."

"Oh God! I can only imagine!"

Henry grinned. "Guess I'm not the only daredevil in the family."

"Afraid not. Only you didn't have me around to catch you when you were doing something crazy like Papa did me and tan your butt for you," Neal chuckled.

Henry laughed too. "Sounds like your butt was sore a lot."

"Umm . . .not as often as it should've been, believe me. Papa never knew half the stuff I got into, otherwise he'd have had a heart attack before he was thirty-five."

Neal smirked. "I can thank God he never learned about the time my friend and I went roof skating."

"What?! Grandpa would flip his lid! Maybe I should tell him!"

"Oh, don't you dare!" Neal mock growled.

He grinned. "I could..." He sang.

"Kid, is that any way to treat your dear old dad?" Neal teased.

" Yep...wanna see if he'll smack your butt!"

"You little imp! I wouldn't put it past him to say I deserved a long overdue spanking." Neal admitted, laughing. "But you tell on me and I won't tell you the secret to making a girl like you."

That got his attention.

"How?"

"Not telling. Unless you promise first."

"Dad!"

"Promise!" Neal insisted, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Okay! I promise!"

"All right. The secret to making a girl like you is . . . to just be yourself."

"I' m trying Dad. I really am."

"I know. And it's not easy. But you're doing okay. Just take it slow."

"You've seen us?"

"Yeah I have. When you were at the beach together with your grandpa. And a little bit after that too. She seems like a nice girl."

"She's great and really pretty but I'll only see her here during the summer if grandpa gets a place here. Other than that we have to talk on email and Skype."

"That's kind of rough, but it's doable. If you're willing to work at it. And I'm sure if you give your grandpa puppy dog eyes, he'll go buy a house down here. I think Florida agrees with him."

"Do those actually work on him?"

"They did for me. Most of the time. Unless I was in real trouble. Then my ass was grass and he was the lawnmower." Neal shook his head. "People always think because everybody called him a coward that he was a pushover when it came to discipline. But they're wrong. He wasn't nasty about it . . .he didn't abuse me or anything. But he was very . . .consistent. If he said don't do something and I did it anyway, I got in trouble. If he asked me to do something and I ignored him . . .I got in trouble too. And he wasn't tanning my butt all the time either. THAT was only when I did something really stupid . . .like the log rolling incident. But he could make me mind with just a Look. Or a scolding. He could guilt trip me seven ways to Sunday."

"I'm glad I'm getting to know him like you do."

"Me too. You should, you're his only blood relative now that I'm gone. And he loves you, Henry. He'll do anything for his family or his friends. All you have to do is ask. In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't given you his famous talk on how to treat a lady yet."

"I think he's planning on that when he helps me with my clothes."

"Probably. Word to the wise, he means everything he says too. And I mean EVERYTHING."

"I got that impression even during the first curse."

Neal nodded. "Yeah. He always kept his deals . . .even that time with me, he tried to . . .and he doesn't tolerate a man hurting a woman . . .unless they're trying to kill him or hurt his family."

"Like Zelena."

"Right. Or Tamara. Or Cora. Or even Regina when he found out she'd hurt Belle." Or his mother, though he didn't mention her. Henry had never known Milah and Neal was glad of that. "Especially now when he's himself again, and not the Dark One."

"I'm glad he's not that anymore!"

"So am I," Neal said fervently. "That dagger made him do stuff he never would have dreamed of doing when he was himself . . .trust me on that. And now that it's gone . . . you'll see the good man I grew up with."

Henry smiled. "He's taking us to the Turtle tonight...like a double date. And he' a lot happier since he got rid of the dagger even made tacos on the beach with Belle."

Neal started cracking up. "Yeah . . .I know! That dagger was like an albatross around his neck. And don't sweat it, Henry. I'm sure your date will go fine."

"And you'll try to come back to us?"

"I will. Hopefully they'll consider me a candidate and allow it. But if I can't .. .I want you to remember I'm always watching over you, okay? And I see everything!"

Henry gulped. "So my butt's grass if I do something bad, eh?"

"You better believe it. I'll get a special dispensation or whatever you call it just so I can come down and tan your butt. So you behave, or else."

"I will."

Neal ruffled his hair. "And if you don't, I'll forgive you anyhow."

Henry wished his father could stay all the time, not if he was allowed to.

Neal was quiet for a few moments, reveling in just being there with his son. But he could feel his strength fading away. "Henry . . .I'm sorry . . .but I gotta go now . . ." his form began to flicker and he gently released his son. "If I can come back . . . I'll let you know. If not . . .I'll see you again to say goodbye. I love you."

"Dad...don't go..." he pleaded.

"Aww kid . . .I don't want to . . .I have to . . .just for awhile . . .I need to rest . . . and talk to the Man Upstairs."

Even as he held onto his father he felt him slipping away again.

Neal kissed his forehead and murmured, "Good luck, son." Then he faded away.

Deep down he wanted to cry but he also wanted to act like a grown up too. He also held onto the hope that his father could come back to them and he would appreciate every minute they had.

Just then he heard a knock at the door. "Henry? Are you awake, lad?"

"C'mon in...I'm up!"

Rumple entered the room, looking very happy. "Okay . . .let's get you all ready for this date." He looked his grandson over. "You look sleepy. Go wash your face. I'll see what you have in the closet."

"It's not much," Henry warned him.

"Don't worry. I can tinker with it if needed. Matter of fact, maybe you'd better take a quick shower and wash your hair. So I can do something with it." Gold urged. "Hurry up!" He gave his grandson a light swat to get him moving.

"Okay, okay I'm goin!"

He was laughing all the way to the bathroom.

Rumple limped to the closet and inspected Henry's clothes. At first he was dismayed. "Good God, Regina, what'd you do, let him pack all his clothes?" He frowned. Then he began seeing a few prospects and pulling them out of the closet with magic.

"This . . .maybe . . .this . . .I can alter it . . .Lord, what the hell? . . .I wouldn't be caught dead in THAT . . .I guess this will do . . ."

A total of four shirts and three pants lay on the bed, while the master spinner frowned down at them. Then he waved his hands over them, altering the color, fit, and style a bit. When he was done there were three pressed pants in khaki, black, and navy blue, accompanied by four collared shirts, two with buttons on top, the others plain, in red, gold, heather purple, and dark green.

He summoned Henry's shoes, muttered a few words about kids looking like damn refugees today, and altered a pair to look like nice leather loafers. "Hmm . . .not bad. It'll do." He checked his watch. Twenty minutes had gone by. "Henry? You almost done. I have to fix your hair."

Henry came out of the bathroom, barely recognizing the items from his closet. His grandfather certainly had worked a lot of magic!

Rumple draped a towel over the bed. "C'mere." He summoned a comb, a brush, and a pair of barber scissors. "Sit down and let me see what I can do with this mane of yours."

"I know...it looks like crap. I tried doing something with it myself because I hate looking like the shaggy dog."

"I'll fix it. Stay still." Rumple began to comb it, working patiently through the knots. "God, did your mother never teach you how to comb your hair?"

"Ummm...yeah...but sometimes I've been lazy and forgot to brush it..."

He was bracing himself for the stern lecture he was certain to get from the always impeccably dressed and groomed Mr. Gold.

"I can tell . . ." Rumple sighed, detangling. "You have hair like your papa's . . .wild like a mountain pony's. And you need to start taking better care with your appearance, Henry. Especially now when you've got a girl you like. That means no more wearing shirts with holes in them and ripped apart jeans and so forth." He began trimming the boy's hair. "And you need your hair trimmed every two months or so. Come with me to the barber's if you don't want to go with your moms. But make sure you brush it good . . .and get all the knots out underneath . . . I know it's a pain, but otherwise you'll end up looking like a mucky Monday wash."

Henry laughed. "I will."

While he snipped and combed, Gold added, "And one more thing. When you take a girl on a date, you treat her like a lady. That means, you're polite, you don't belch, scratch, or make her feel uncomfortable. You hold her chair for her and pay for whatever you happen to order. You also never EVER try and . . .grope a girl or whatever you call it nowadays. Because if I ever hear of you mistreating a girl, Henry Mills, you won't be sitting down for a month! No matter how old you are! Clear?"

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed remembering his father's warning that Rumple meant everything he said. He had every intention on following his grandfather's advice to the letter because Robyn deserved to be treated like a queen, all women did. He looked at the row of clothes laid out on the bed. "These all look good, Grandpa but I have no idea which ones to wear."

Rumple glanced down at the pants and shirts on the bed then looked up at his grandson. If he were the one choosing he would pick the black slacks with the heather purple collared shirt with the loafers. Henry picked up the gold collared shirt and khaki pants. Rumple shook his head violently. "No, no…you don't want to wear a gold shirt with khaki pants. It's too loud…and doesn't quite match up."

Henry then picked up the green shirt and held it up with the khaki pants. Rumple shook his head again. Though the colors matched better, he still couldn't picture his grandson in that outfit for his first date. Henry tried the red shirt with the khaki pants this time and received the same response from his grandfather, a firm shake of his head.

He finally held up the purple heather button shirt and black pants. Rumple smiled. "This is the one you had in mind for me anyway, wasn't it?" Henry asked him. His grandfather nodded. "It's a bit close to what you would wear."

"Does that bother you?" Rumple inquired.

"No and I really like it."

"Now what cologne do you plan on wearing and I hope to the gods you are not going to tell me none because you won't be going out without any on your body. The last thing you need is to have the girl repelled by body odor."

Henry handed him the bottle of Axe he had on his nightstand. Rumple sniffed it, the scent strong enough to knock him off his feet but it wasn't unpleasant though he and Belle preferred the ones he wore.

"This will be fine….in moderation….don't drown yourself in it," the older man advised, watching while Henry sprayed some on, nodding his approval. "Good lad. Now you're ready to go." He took Henry back to the suite he shared with Belle. She was wearing a royal blue summer dress with straps and a bow at the waist. Rumple was wearing one of his blue Armani silk shirts, black slacks and loafers.

Down in the lobby Robyn checked herself in the mirror a dozen times, praying she looked all right and not like she'd just washed in with the tide. She was wearing a lilac blouse with a black pencil skirt and black leather sandals. She thought about wearing a dress but felt none of the ones in her closet were good enough. When she head Henry's voice her heart beat faster and she was having trouble breathing.

"Please don't let him think I look stupid," she pleaded.

The moment he saw her, Henry thought he was gazing upon the most beautiful girl in the world. His grandparents stood back and observed with pride. Their grandson was on his first date, looking every inch the gentleman. He could see the shell hanging around her neck.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed. "You look . . .amazing!" He smiled shyly.

"S...so do you..."

"And look . . . we sorta match," Henry said, indicating his shirt and hers.

"Ummmm yeah...so do your grandparents..."

"They always do," Henry laughed. "I haven't seen my grandpa NOT look good yet." He offered her his arm the way Rumple had shown him. "Shall we go?"

She smiled and linked her arm through his.

Rumple was relieved they were having dinner at the Turtle on a weekday. On the weekends the restaurant would be filled with drinkers and the last thing he wanted to expose his grandson to was more drunks. The pirate was enough.

On the way to the Turtle, Rumple told Henry and Robyn the good news. "I figured you'd like to hear this before you went to dinner. Henry, you're going to have another aunt or uncle in about eight months. Because Belle's expecting."

"She is? That's great!"

"Congrats," Robyn said.

"Thank you," Rumple said happily. "We weren't exactly planning this but we're excited and glad this happened."

"My parents didn't think they'd have me either but they were over the moon when they had me."

Henry, knowing his father already visited Rumple probably already knew about the baby but didn't have to wonder why he didn't tell him about the baby.

"Does . . .does everyone else know?" he asked.

"No. Besides your Grandpa and Grandpa Nolan, you're the first ones we told," Belle answered.

"Oh, so then my moms and Killian and err . . .they don't know either?"

Rumple shook his head. "No. But they will when we tell them tonight." And Bae too, he thought.

They arrived at the Turtle and Rumple told Henry to call his cell when they were ready to be picked up. "Have a good time," he said. "And if you want to leave early . . .just call me."

He and Belle watched as Henry escorted Robyn into the restaurant. Then they drove back to hotel, to eat dinner with the rest of their family and tell them their good news as well. Everyone seemed happy for Rumple and Belle, even Regina and Hook, who for once had no snarky comments to make. Emma grew misty eyed and thought about how she wished Neal could be there to hear the announcement as well, when she heard his voice near her ear.

"I'm right here, babe. And I'm really glad for them."

Emma smiled, thinking that now Neal had another thing to use to convince the Powers to let him remain close to his family.

Neal whispered congratulations in Rumple's ear before he phased away again to make an important visit.

Emma excused herself to go to the restroom and also to make an important phone call.

Tinkerbell answered on the first ring.

"Emma, what can I do for you?"

"Tink, hi! Uh . . .I had a talk with Regina and I was wondering . . .if you know how Robin feels about her? Is he . . . still in love with her or . . .does he want to just be with Marian? I'm asking because . . . well, I wanted to surprise Regina, but . . .the surprise won't work if Robin's not in love with her."

"Way ahead of you…we're on our way now!"

She, Robin and Roland were in a taxi enroute to the hotel.

Emma smiled. "Great! Uh . . .how far away are you?"

"We're ten minutes away."

"Oh! But how did you . . .? Never mind, I already know. Fairy intuition, right?"

"No, begged by a heartbroken man to take him to see her."

"I see. Then he's not .. .with Marian any longer?"

"No, they talked it all out and they decided to split up and she can see Roland when she wants."

"Oh. That's good. Will she be staying at Granny's then?"

"Probably. At least until she's settled."

"Okay. That's what I thought. Uh . . .let me go back to the table now, before they think I fell in." Emma joked.

"OK. Almost there."


	5. Finding Their Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy ending for all!

Emma returned to the table nonchalantly and sat down. She picked up her lemonade and sipped it, waiting for the unexpected arrivals.

Both Roland and his father were eager to see Regina. Roland called her Aunt Regina and asked about her constantly since that night at Granny's. Robin was nervous when the taxi pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Tink patted his hand. "You'll be fine," she assured him.

"I hope so," he held Roland's hand as they got out.

Tink sent a quick text to Emma to let her know they arrived.

Emma hid a smile. She prayed Regina would like the surprise.

Roland spotted Regina in the dining room, released his father's hand and ran in before Robin could catch him.

"Roland!" he called uselessly.

"Gina! Gina! We're here!"

Regina almost spilled her iced tea all over herself when she saw Roland running towards her. "Roland! What—how-?"

"We flew in a big metal bird!" He exclaimed.

She hugged him tightly. "You flew on a plane? With . . . with . . ." she almost couldn't get the words out.

"Hello Regina," Robin said softy when he approached the table.

"Robin," she whispered. "What . . .are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you...would you mind coming outside with me?"

She rose and said to Roland, "Go and say hi to Mr. Rumple and Belle, okay, while I talk to your daddy."

"Okay!"

Roland ran over to Rumple and cried, "Mr. Rumple, guess what? Tink n' Daddy an' me, we flew high up in the sky in a big metal bird!"

"That's wonderful, Roland," Gold chuckled, picking up the boy and putting him on his lap. "Did you like it?"

"Uh huh. Do ya got any candy?" he asked. When he first came into Gold's shop, Rumple had given him strawberry Life Savers.

"I might," Rumple smiled, swiping a peppermint off the table.

"Where, Mr. Rumple?"

"You have to guess which hand." He held out his hands, both closed.

Roland pointed to his left hand. "In there?"

Rumple opened his hand. "No."

"Awww... There?" He pointed to Rumple's right hand.

The sorcerer opened his hand. "You got it!" He gave the little boy the peppermint.

"Thanks Mister Rumple!"

Rumple smiled. "You're welcome." He let the child lean back against him while he sucked the candy.

Roland gave Belle a sweet smile. "Hi, Mrs. Belle."

Belle laughed. "Hello, Roland." She thought the little boy was adorable and looked so natural curled up on her husband's lap, resting his slightly sticky fingers on Rumple's shirt.

Tink sat down next to Hook. "Long time no see, Captain."

"What're you doing here?"

"I decided to tag along for the ride. Having a good time in the Sunshine State."

"Brought the outlaw with you eh. Maybe now Emma won' t keep thinking she messed up Regina's life."

"You can't stop true love, Hook. All you can do is delay it for awhile. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. One way or another."

"For some...not others," he said bitterly.

Tink eyed him cautiously. "Perhaps . . . you've been looking in the wrong place."

"I'm not sure anymore."

The fairy leaned on the table. 'Why don't we get a drink and find out?"

"I'm all for that."

"Then let's get out of here, Captain."

He smiled. They stopped off at the CVS to pick up six packs and wine coolers.

Tink was stunned. "They sell that in here?"

"Yeah."

Hook and Tink took their beers and wine coolers and went to sit on the beach by the hotel. "So how have you been keeping, Killian?"

"Not too well, love. Emma . . .Emma decided that we've moved too fast . . .and she wants to take a step back and . . think about things. I think she hasn't gotten over Neal yet."

Tink nodded. "Killian . . .sometimes you don't "get over" the death of someone you love. Especially if . . .it was her True Love."

"You believe that?"

"I do. More importantly, EMMA believes that. And so long as she still loves Neal . . .she can never love you. Not like you want. Not like you need."

Killian spread his hands. "So what do I do? I can't compete with a dead guy."

"No. Nor should you have to. Killian . . .Emma is right. You did kind of rush into things with her. I mean, when did you first start having feelings for her?"

"On the way to Neverland. Aboard my ship. She was . . .she reminded me a lot of Milah. Independent, feisty, and that kind of thing. But she wasn't . . . as bitter as Milah, even after what she'd been through. She was like a ray of light . . .and I wanted . . .that. She loved her son, she came BACK for him, she did what Milah never did, and that kind of devotion . . .I'd never known it before. It awed me. I think I fell in love with her then."

Tink was quiet for a moment. "So you fell in love with Emma because she exhibited love, and loyalty, and devotion. Those are all good qualities but . . . you fell in love with a woman you never really knew. A woman who's heart was already given to another long ago."

"I guess that's one way of putting it. But I thought they were over!"

The fairy shook her head. "Like I said, Killian, you are never "over" your True Love. You can be separated from them, lost to them by death, but one way or another they always return. Always. Why do you think True Love is the most powerful magic there is? Because it creates a bond that cannot be broken. Not even by death."

He couldn't forget what he heard her say in the cave to free Neal from his cage. She wanted to think he was dead so that she could move on. He reminded the fairy of this.

"That cage unlocks with truths...if she didn't mean it, why did she say it?"

Unless it was some kind of magic to trick Pan into thinking they were all against each other...Only it didn't feel like a track to him. Did it, Jones? Or is that what you told yourself so that you thought you had a chance with her?

"A part of her did mean it . . . she was tired of grieving, of hurting, of never knowing . . . the pain of his loss . . .was immeasurable . . .and so she said what she wished were true . . .that she could know one way or another whether or not he was gone, so she could mourn properly. But that cave . . . does not always speak to the deepest secrets of your heart. And Emma is one who guards her heart dearly. Only one man has ever gotten past those walls. And dear Captain, that was not you."

"No...I guess it wasn't. There's still a lot she hasn't told me."

He sighed and was ready to take another drink when he stopped and set the bottle down. "And I need to quit trying to hide from the truth at the bottom of one of these."

"And you haven't told her." She said. "Yes, you do. For you can run from the truth, but you cannot hide. It will always find you," she quipped, than drank some of her berry wine cooler.

"Yeah...and I know that if there was some way to bring Neal back like he brought his father back, she'd do it."

"She would. For there are only three absolutes in magic—all magic comes with a price, True Love breaks all curses, and True Love never dies—it's just reborn anew."

He smiled. "I don't know why I never talked to you about this sooner. You always did have good advice for me, even in Neverland when I was that asshole Pan's errand boy."

She laughed. "You and I are more alike than you know. A disgraced exiled fairy and the rogue pirate forced to run errands for a boy who never chose to grow up."

His job then, though it made him sick to his stomach now to think about now was transporting the boys Pan's shadow abducted to Neverland. "He called it errands...I call it being an accessory to kidnapping." And one of those boys had been Neal...

"Now you do . . .but then . . .you accepted his terms," she reminded. "Why?"

"I liked the idea of time standing still, never growing old, being able to do whatever the hell I wanted...but after Neal...I didn't want to do it anymore. I could hear him screaming at me in my sleep at night. And then you told me it was time I found my own place in the realms but all I thought about then was how much I wanted Rumplestiltskin dead. And I still wonder why you refused my offer to go back."

He suspected it had something to do with her wanted to keep watch over the Lost Boys and when Neal came to them in the camp he also suspected she struck up a friendship with that particular Lost Boy.

"Because I was needed where I was. Those children needed me . . .Bae needed me . . . to keep hope alive in that jungle of darkness. And that was what I did best. It was what I was exiled for—for bringing help and hope to those with dark hearts . . . those the Blue Fairy had deemed irredeemable. But she was wrong. For if there is love still in one's heart, you can always be redeemed. But only if love is gone . . .or has never existed . . .is that one lost. And Regina was not, as has been proven since. But Blue . . .forgot that . .. and didn't want to be reminded of it either by an upstart youngling. And as I said before, I was needed there." Her face softened. "My poor children! For they became my sons in a way . . .even Bae, who used to wake at night screaming for his father to come and take him away, that he wanted to go home . . ."

"We got them all home, Tink…just not the one they had before and they seem happy."

"Yes. And that is a good thing. Though I still look in on them from time to time and make sure . . ."

He was actually enjoying being out there with Tinkerbell. It was just like old times and there were no ghosts between them. They had their spats on Neverland, mostly when he drank too much but she always listened to him with an open mind.

Tink found she liked being with him as well. He did not judge her for being a rebel and an outcast, and she found their shared history a pleasant one, for the most part.

"Oh? And to what are you referring?" she asked with an impish grin, picking up the bottle of wine cooler at her feet.

Killian laughed. "Oh, Regina didn't tell you? They were caught umm...having sex on the beach. Not something I'd expect them to do but it happened."

Tink burst out laughing. "How very . . . invigorating! And you know what they say about sorcerers, Captain."

"What?" He'd forgotten.

"That their staves are always ready, like a pirate's flag is always flying," she reminded him with a naughty wink.

Killian was laughing so hard he fell over. "Oh gods...you should tell him that one!"

"Awww come on...are they at it again!" he heard a voice say further down the beach.

"That's it...we're hauling them in!"

"Shit...Tink it's the cops!" Killian whispered urgently.

They needed to get the hell out of there before they too ended up being the subject of gossip for the whole day.

"Do you trust me?" she asked urgently.

"Yeah...hurry up!"

"Then get ready . . . to get small!" she cried and shrunk him to fairy size and then shrunk herself as well. She picked him up and they flew off into the air.

"Okay Gold...you and the wife got two minutes to get your clothes on and get moving or you're spending a night in jail!" Officer Nail shouted.

Tink giggled. Then she blew a minute amount of pixie dust at the officer, snickering as he started floating.

"What the hell?!"

Steele watched his mouth agape. "Okay...now I've seen it all or I need glasses."

"Quit laughing you dick! Get me down!"

Even Killian was cracking up. "We definitely have to tell Rumple THAT one! Something he'd do!"

Steele grabbed Nail's legs to try to pull him down and floated along with him. "Ohhhhh shiiiittttt!"

"How long's it take for that wear off?" Killian asked her.

"Half an hour," she replied.

By that time they could be anywhere but at least he and Tink hadn't gotten caught. She released the spell on them right before they got to the hotel, seeing Regina and Robin by the pool in deep conversation.

Not wanting to interrupt, they decided to spend the rest of the evening in the resort's lounge getting reacquainted.

"Then you don't . . .think I'm the Evil Queen any more? Or that Marian—your wife—belongs with you?" Regina asked.

"Too much has changed Regina. I realize that now. We've all changed, especially you."

In the past year even when she was being her most difficult, he knew it was just a mask to hide the pain she felt being parted from her son and to hide the pain from her lost love. He knew the feeling well, lived with it so long that it became second nature to him. When he met her, he finally thought he had the chance to move on and he was...they were. Roland grew to love her like a mother...before Marian's return he called her Mama Gina and would have stopped calling her that if Marian hadn't told him she didn't mind it.

"I don't see the Evil Queen. I see a mother willing to do whatever it takes to protect a child, even one she didn't give birth to. I see a brave woman willing to risk losing her heart to protect a town she built and the people in it, whether they are her friends or enemies. I see a woman who was told she was evil even when she faced someone whose crimes were worse than hers and PROVE she can change."

"Yes, but had Emma not brought her back…I would've had your wife executed and you would still carry the guilt over her death," Regina pointed out. "Like I do from so many others…"

"The fact that you feel remorse now says a lot, Regina. Do you think I haven't killed anyone being an outlaw? I have. You know I have. I didn't want to do it and deep down I don't think you did either. Your mother and your sister on the other hand…."

"They regretted nothing," she murmured. "When she was dying my mother tried to convince me she was finally satisfied with my life as it was…but I don't think so. It never would've been enough. Power was all she craved and she did anything to get it, even ripped out her own heart. Zelena was no better, willing to kill MY son, killing Rumple's son just so she can go back in time and be as miserable as I was because no matter how hard she tried, her fate would've been the same. When I was in Neverland, I said I had no regrets. I didn't then…for some things I still don't they got me Henry and I love him more than anything. I don't believe you can only have one True Love because Henry is that to me too."

"I know that. There's no truer love than a parent's for their children. And you wanting to change, Henry had a lot to do with that."

"Yes he did," she admitted. "What about Marian? What is she going to do?"

"We've worked it out that she would stay at Granny's and see Roland when she wants to. She's still trying to adjust to this new world and we're all helping with that but I can't stay married to her, not when we're not the same people anymore and I love someone else…"

"You love me?" she whispered.

"I love you." he said firmly and pulled her into his arms. It was the first time they'd kissed since that night Marian returned and for a while she thought she would never be with him like this again but as she'd often heard, true love always finds a way.

"I love you…" She held him tightly, not wanting to let go this time or ever again. No matter what happened from that point on, no matter what life threw at her, she would never stop fighting for her happy ending too.

Henry and Robyn were eating their dinner on the outside patio at the Turtle, having a wonderful time, finding it easier to talk now that the grownups weren't around. Henry still hesitated to tell her about his special heritage, remembering from his experiences with Greg and Tamara that such knowledge could be dangerous in the hands of outsiders no matter how much he trusted them. He was hoping there would come a time when he could. He called his grandfather to pick them up two hours later, holding the car door open for her for the ride back to the hotel and opening it for her once they arrived, his grandfather nodding his approval.

"I'll ummm…see you tomorrow," she said to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she walked away. He touched the spot on his cheek, wanting to never wash it again.

"Did you have a good time, Henry?" his grandfather asked as they were walking back into the hotel.

"The best," he said softly. "Thank you for all your help and advice, Grandpa."

Rumple smiled. "It was my pleasure, lad."

When they got back to Rumple and Belle's suite Emma was there with her and so was Neal…in human form. Emma had her arms around him and both women were in tears.

"Bae…? What's going on?"

"You did it, didn't you Dad? They accepted your deal?" Henry asked hopefully.

"What deal? Bae, what is everyone talking about?" Rumple panicked. As dozens of reasons raced through his mind, he struggled to breathe and felt his knees giving out. Belle rushed to his side and helped him sit down.

"It's all right, darling, everything's going to be all right now…" she soothed.

"Bae…what…did…you…do…?"

Neal kneeled beside him. "I made a deal with the Powers, Papa. I can be with all of you alive during the Solstices, your birthdays and two other days during the year. I've chosen Christmas and Thanksgiving as the other two."

"W…What? But…..how?"

"Don't you remember, Papa? It's happened before."

"Callista…." he whispered, now recalling the legend of the murdered bride who was granted the same exception to spend time with her beloved until she could be reunited with him in Paradise.

"I know it's not much, Papa, and you don't have to worry about it requiring a price because it doesn't."

"I don't care!" his father sobbed and threw his arms around him. "It's more than I could've hoped for…" His precious boy would be with him again and even if it were only a few days out of the year, it was enough. "Bae, Belle…..she's…she's having your brother or sister. Will one of those day be…?"

"It counts as a birthday Papa, so yes. I will be here when my little brother or sister is born," Neal replied with a smile. "Any chance you could change the date for your wedding to one of those days?"

Rumple chuckled. "You're becoming as sharp a dealmaker as I am. I'll try like hell to do so!" he vowed.

They managed to get the date for Rumple and Belle's wedding changed to Rumple's birthday, which was in late August and because all those closest to him had birthdays scattered throughout the year, Neal would be able to be with his family at least a dozen times throughout the year. They would be staying in Juno over the summer months or any time they needed to get away in a condo in Bay Colony, a beachfront community that was similar to a resort as it had its own pool and marina, a clubhouse, a fitness center, tennis and bocce courts, and an outdoor barbeque and bar. It was almost like the resort they were currently staying in.

Departure day was a difficult one for all of them, especially Henry who hated having to leave Robyn behind. "I'll still be here when you come back in August," she promised. "Til then I'll talk to you on Skype and email you."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You're a great guy, Henry Mills Gold."

"You're a great girl, Robyn."

"Henry, lad…it's time to go," Rumple announced.

He started walking toward the car when he heard Robyn calling his name. "Henry, wait a minute!"

As soon as he turned around, Robyn's arms were around him and she was kissing him, his first kiss….and hopefully not the last. At first he wasn't sure what to do but instinct took over and he was kissing her back.

"Your boy's becoming a man, ladies…his first kiss," Rumple said softly from behind Henry's mothers, both of them in tears. Yes, their boy was growing up fast, too fast for their liking but at least now he no longer had to worry about insane fairy tale people coming out of the woodwork to try to harm him…not as long as they were around and so was his father in a way.

The young lovers broke their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. "Wow!" Robyn breathed. "I never thought finally kissing a boy would be so….so…"

"Magical?" Henry asked. "I feel the same way."

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy but….it really did!"

He touched her cheek gently. "If you believe it, it was," he said softly. "I really gotta go. Bye Robyn…"

"Bye Henry…"

The young girl held back her tears until their car was out of sight. In the car, Henry gazed longingly out the window.

"You WILL see her again," Belle said gently, patting his hand, having said something similar to his grandfather before Rumple departed for Neverland to rescue him. He smiled. If there was one thing he'd learned about his family it was that they always found each other somehow.

~ A Nautical Wedding ~

_Months later_

Rumple stood before the Jupiter Inlet Lighthouse with his son at his side as his best man, both of them in royal blue Armani suits with white roses on their lapels. Ruby was Belle's matron of honor; Henry and Robyn were the ring bearers, as Henry had told Robyn about his unusual family and his ghostly father and she was fine with it, in fact she thought it was awesomely cool. Emma, Snow, Regina and Ariel were bridesmaids in royal blue chiffon dresses with David, Robin, Eric and Archie as groomsmen. He was as nervous as he was that night at the wishing well when Maurice came up the hill holding Belle's hand. His bride was a beautiful sight in a white strapless satin and lace wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline. In her hands she held a bouquet of white roses. Rumple took her hand in his and together they turned to face the minister.

"The bride and groom have decided to speak their own vows," he announced to the crowd. "You may begin when you're ready."

Belle decided to speak first. "When we stood together like this before, I didn't say what I truly wanted to say to you and now I will. You often asked me why I love, you, why I stand by your side and this is why: you are a man willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love, endure a year of imprisonment and torture…even give your life. I vow that I will always love you, always be there to support you no matter what life throws at us, no matter how far apart we are because without you…I feel like half of me is missing and it only returns when you return to me."

Rumple took a deep breath before he began. "There aren't enough words for me to describe what you mean to me. You made me believe in love again, made me believe that true love was possible, even for someone like me and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life being the husband you deserve. No matter how far apart we are, or what tries to come between us, I'll always find my way back home…back to you…where I belong."

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked the two teenagers. Henry handed Rumple his ring while Robyn handed Belle hers. Rumple lifted his bride's hand in his and slid her wedding ring back on her finger, kissing her fingertips as she slid his ring onto his hand and clasped it in her free one.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Rumple didn't wait to ask for permission to kiss his bride. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you, Rumple."

Neal came up to them with Emma at his side and embraced them. "Happy Birthday, Papa."

"You being here is the best birthday present I could ever have," Rumple murmured.

Though Neal would have to leave once the clock struck midnight, he would always be watching over them and it would only be two months until he returned again, this time for Emma's birthday. She found her Tallahassee at last, just not in a way she'd expected and true love never died…it was reborn anew…for all of them.


End file.
